Never Grow Up
by chibi fighter
Summary: After being hit with a age-regression quirk it's up to All-Might to look after Izuku until he grows back up. Dad-Might ftw!
1. A new starting line

A/n: I had this idea last night while trying to fall asleep. A lot of people have stories like this one but no one as far as I know has taken the route I'm taking. This story takes place over the course of 2 weeks. I can't promise consistent uploads due to school and work but I'm writing free stories of the internet I think I deserve some else to say, I own nothing!

* * *

"Uraraka! Look out!"

Before the heroine in training had time to think, she was roughly pushed out of the way by Izuku. Izuku let a cry of agony rip out as the beam the villain had intended for her hit him instead.

"Deku!" She cried out in horror.

Izuku felt as though his body was on fire with growing intensity. He had a high pain tolerance but at one point the pain become too much and he passed out.

Uraraka called out her friends nickname while running over to where he used to stand, now deduced to seemingly just a pile of clothes.

"Don't worry! For I am here now!" Called out a voice from up above. Both hero and villain looked up to see the number one hero hovering above them before landing on ground in front of his student.

"All-Might!" Uraraka exclaimed, a sense of hope filling her voice.

"Damn! Not you!" The villain cursed.

Before anyone had time to blink All-Might sped forward and grabbed the villain by the front of his costume.

"TEXAS SMASH!" He yelled out before punching the villain, effectively knocking him out.

After calling the police, informing them of his capture, All-Might turned his attention to Uraraka who was kneeling in front of a familiar looking pile of clothes.

"Young Uraraka, what happen?"

Uraraka looked up at him and that's when the number one hero noticed the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"Deku, Iida and I were planning on going to see a movie together. While we were waiting for Iida to get here a villain attacked. We tried to evacuate civilians when he shot out a beam of light meant for me. Deku took the hit for me and now he's...now's he's-"

Uraraka was cut off when she and All-might heard a strange noise. Did Izuku's pile of clothes just whimper?

Uraraka with shaking hands, lifted the All-Might T-shirt that laid on top revealing a small infant with green hair and matching green eyes that held both fear and confusion.

"D-Deku-kun!" Uraraka exclaimed.

As if on cue the baby let out a loud wail, letting his tears finally fall.

* * *

"So that's everything that happened?" Recovery Girl asked as she examined the baby in front of her.

Uraraka nodded from where she sat next to her teacher, All-Might who was currently holding the now sleeping infant in his arms.

"It seems he may have gotten hit with an age-regression quirk."

"Age regression! So is he going to have to grow back up?" Uraraka asked.

"Not necessarily. These type of quirk usually only last the number of days the one hit is. Midoriya is 14 so in two weeks he should be back to normal.

Uraraka let out a sigh of relief.

"So what should we do in the meantime?" All-might asked.

"I would say bring him home. Have his mother look after him in the allotted 2 weeks. She must be worried sick," Recovery girl responded.

"Actually," Uraraka responded nervous. All attention was on her, "Deku-kun said that his mother would be gone for a couple days and his father…." She trailed off not wanted to finish that sentence. Luckily she didn't have to. The two adults in the room got the message.

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by the number 1 hero.

"Well then it looks like I'll have to look after him."

Uraraka looked at her teacher with a shocked expression, "All-Might, are you sure?"

Izuku, who had just woken up, blearily looked up at All-Might, making cooing noises and raising a chubby little hand up. All-Might brought his free hand towards the baby causing him to grab at one of his fingers and squeeze.

"Don't worry young Uraraka. It's the least I can do, he is my student after all and someone's gotta do it."

Uraraka nodded. At least she could sleep easy knowing her friend was in good hands while he recovered.

* * *

Before leaving Recovery Girl gave All-Might some essentials she had found lying around her room. A shirt to put on Izuku (Although it was still rather big on him), diapers, baby wipes, and baby powder. Anything else he would need he would be on his own.

When All-Might got back home he carefully placed the baby on the couch before detransforming. Izuku, who had been staring at him the whole times, starting to cry at seeing the big person leave him with this skinny stranger.

Toshinori sat on the couch and picked up Izuku, bringing him close to his chest and slowly began to rock him.

"It's okay Izuku my boy. Everything will be okay, because I am here."

After a couple of minutes Izuku stopped crying, now reduced to a couple of sniffles.

"There. That's better," Toshinori cooed before lightly poking Izuku's stomach, causing the baby to giggle.

Suddenly Izuku stopped giggling and looked up at Toshinori with sad eyes. Toshinori froze fearing the worst.

'Did Izuku just….no, if I remember correctly that means he's just hungry.'

"Alright, let's see what I can give you in the kitchen," Toshinori said as he walked into his kitchen, Izuku nestles in the crook of one of his arms and feeling slightly relieved that the problem wasn't what he thought it was.

"If I remember correctly Recovery Girl said judging by your appearance and growth your about 6 months old so you can eat solids, they just have to be soft."

Toshinori pulled out a can of mash potatoes intending on feeding Izuku it when he remembered one crucial detail. He didn't have a can opener…well looks like it was off to the store.

* * *

Toshinori felt a little awkward. Shuffling around a grocery store with a baby clad in nothing but a diaper and a oversized t-shirt felt a little weird to him. What was even weirder was all the attention he got while walking with little Izuku despite being in his true, less than attractive form.

A suddenly wetness snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Izuku had grabbed onto one of his fingers and was now biting it.

'Well I have to admit. He is really cute,' Toshinori thought with a smile as he pulled his finger away, ignoring the slight sting.

After walking over to the baby isle, deciding to buy the boy a pacifier, the blonde headed over to check out. He placed his good on the conveyor belt and shifted Izuku to his other arm so he could grab his wallet from his pocket.

"Here's your bag sir and might I just say your son is so cute," The cashier said.

Toshinori nodded as he mumbled a 'thank you' and tried to hide the blush that started to appear on his face for being mistaken as his students father.

When he got home he sat Midoriya down on the kitchen table. Grabbing a spoon he opened the jar of baby food he had and scooped some out holding it in front of the baby. Instead of opening his mouth Izuku just used his hand to bat the spoon away causing it to clatter on the ground.

"Izuku," Toshinori sighed, picking up the spoon and putting it in the sink as his student giggled.

Grabbing another spoon he tried a different approach. Getting another scoopful he smiled in a goofy fashion and said, "Here comes the airplane."

That seemed to do the trick as Midoriya opened his mouth, allowing Toshinori to get the food inside, only for him to spit it back out in the blondes face. Toshinori used a nearby napkin to wipe off his face and sighed.

'How am I going to do this? Maybe I'm in over my head on this one,' He thought placing a hand over his face.

Izuku stared at the man in front of him. He looked sad. He didn't mean to make this nice person sad. Izuku sniffled as he got ready to start crying again. The man Izuku was looking at looked over towards him and gently wiped one of his falling tears away.

"It's okay little Izuku, I know you didn't mean to upset me."

Toshinori decided to try one more time. He got another scoop of food and thankfully this time the baby ate the scoop, and the next one, and the next one. This pattern continued until there was no more food left. Throwing the empty jar away and gently lifting the infant up the hero lightly tapped the baby's back earn him a satisfying burp.

The man smiled. This wasn't so bad. He could do this. That's when he smelt it. Oh right. He forgot about **_that_** part.

* * *

"Midoriya my boy, would you just hold still," Toshinori grumbled as he attempted the change the squirming, naked baby.

Izuku let out a small whine as he continued to to squirm. The bareness of having his diaper removed making him feel uncomfortable. Toshinori frowned. Getting the diaper off and wiping him had been disgusting, but easy. It was getting another diaper on that was the hard part.

When he finally managed to get the darn thing on Toshinori was exhausted. Getting the pacifier he bought he wrapped Izuku in the softest blanket he could find and stuck the pacifier in his mouth and laid down on his bed, placing the infant next to him.

The hero watched with a fond smile as the pacifier lulled the infant to sleep. This wasn't so bad. Only 13 more days to go. Feeling the lull and sleep tug as his eyeslids and well the blonde whispered a 'Good Night' To the infant beside him before flicking off the light switch.

'Hopefully tomorrow will be easier.'

* * *

A/n: Cute! Like I said I haven't seen many fic like this that take the dad-Might route. I haven't been around many babies lately so if some of my research is off please forgive me, I looked a lot of stuff up online. Similar to All-Mights last thought hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write for. Bye!


	2. 1 year old

A/n: I'm back! Let me just say when I got up in the morning and checked the emails on my phone I was blown away with how much traffic my story had generated. Thank you so much everyone who's read my story, reviewed, followed and favorited.

Silversun XD- What do you mean when you say mature? If your talking about his memories they are locked away until he reaches his original age again. His body will change according to what his body was like at that time. For example if he had a tooth missing at age 5 he would have a tooth missing when he reached day 5.

TEMMIE- A lot of people draw comparisons between this show and Sky High if that's what your refering to.

Vixen Uchiha- Yes, Izuku does have his quirk, it's just going to be dormant until age 4. The quirk only regressed his age and took away his memories. Once his age is back to his original one he'll regain all his memories. As for you last question, I can't answer due to spoilers but certain classmates will be making appearances in later chapters.

I own nothing.

* * *

Toshinori woke up from a dreamless sleep. Despite waking up he felt as though his mind was in a haze. Something didn't feel right. The hero rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep. He was problem just tired. So he closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep. That's when he remembered the events that happened the other day.

"Midoriya!" Toshinori exclaimed looking around. He wasn't next to him. He was only a baby, his student couldn't defend himself right now! Where could he have gone off too?

He got out of the bed. He had to find Izuku quick before something bad happened. That's when Toshinori heard the sound of something hitting the floor come from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen, bracing himself for what he might see.

When he got there he saw Izuku crawling around the floor, a dish rag and large pan next to him. Toshinori scooped the baby up and checked him for injuries. He didn't seem injured so when that pot fell it must have missed him. Toshinori let out a sigh of relief and took a closer look at his charge.

His green messy curls were now closer to the style he had at age 14 instead of the patches he had the night before. He was still a baby but looked bigger and weighed a little bit more (although he was still small and lite for his age). Today he was 1 year old.

"I'm glad your alright young Midoriya. You gave me quite the scare," Toshinori said with a fond smile.

Izuku just stared at Toshinori with a blank stare before copying his smile and kicking his legs and giving a little squeal of delight. While his mouth was open Toshinori took notice of the row of baby teeth starting to poke out of his gums.

"Looks like you can eat some actual food," Toshinori said as he got out a box of cheerios.

Placing Izuku on the counter in front of him Toshinori grabbed a paper plate and poured some of the dry cereal on it. Without having to be told Izuku picked up a tiny fist full over the Cheerios and stuffed them into his mouth, making another happy sound.

Toshinori chuckled, "You're so smart, I didn't even have to tell you what to do."

As if to contradict him Izuku picked up one of the cheerios and threw it at Toshinoris face, giggling as it bouncing off and fell to the floor. Despite just having something thrown at him however the hero took it in stride, remembering the events of the night before.

"Somethings never change."

After a small breakfast (Izuku's consisting of Cheerios and Toshinoris coffee since he didn't each much to begin with)Toshinori placed the baby on top of a towel on his bed as he attempted to change him.

"Midoriya my boy please hold still," Toshinori said in a tired voice. Trying to change him last night when he was merely months old was hard enough when he was a squirming infant. Now Toshinori had to deal with a infant that could apparently crawl and walk on his own.

"No!" Izuku exclaimed as he kicked his feet.

Toshinori was taken aback. He blinked, "Izuku my boy. Did you just talk."

"No. No no no no no no no," Izuku said with a smile.

Toshinori smiled as a feeling of pride swelled deep inside of him. He wasn't sure why. After all, he knew Izuku was only talking because his mother had most likely taught him by the time he was 1, however something about his pupil talking made him feel that way.

Toshinori gently placed a hand on Izuku's head, "You really know how to brighten up my day don't you?"

Izuku squealed in response.

* * *

When he finally got the diaper on, Toshinori decided it would be best to get Izuku some clothes so he wouldn't have to wear the same oversized shirt while he grew back into his 14 year old self. Not to mention the shirt kind of smelled due to how old it was and Izuku needed a bath (he was dirty from the events of yesterday) so putting the shirt back on him after the bath would defeat the purpose of even making him take one in the first place. So after swaddling a fussy Izuku in a soft blanket Toshinori left the house.

When he got to the shopping plaza it fortunately didn't take him long to find a children's clothing store. He went in and immediately felt awkward since all the people in there were young expecting mothers or mothers with young children. To someone just walking by he probably looked like some creepy homeless guy who just wandered in.

The hero was snapped out of his daze when Izuku reached up and gave one of Toshinori's signature hanging strand of hair a sharp tug.

"Ouch! Izuku!" He hissed trying not to sound to harsh while he gently grabbed the infant's hand in an attempt to make him let go of his hair. How'd he even get his hand free from the blanket anyways?

The mothers in the store who had previously been watching him wearily either let out small giggles or smiled good naturedly before acting the way they had before he walked in. With the hostile atmosphere now gone Toshinori walked over to the baby aisle and started his search for clothes.

"Do you like this one Izuku?" Toshinori asked holding up a plain red t-shirt. Izuku stared at Toshinori blankly.

"I guess not. How about this one?" Toshinori asked, now holding up a light blue shirt with a teddy bear on it. Izuku stared at Toshinori before letting out a yawn and closing his eyes. The man sighed. Who knew shopping for babies would be so hard.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you with anything?" Asked a woman who wore a employee's vest.

Toshinori turned to face the woman, "Yes. Do you know where I can find clothes for him? I'm no good at clothes shopping," He asked gesturing towards the dozing bundle in his arms.

"Of course. How old is he?"

"About a year."

The employee nodded and looked at the clothes before them before picking out a light green and white striped shirt denim overalls.

"Will these do?"

Toshinori smiled, "Yes, thank you," He said taking the clothes.

"Do you need help finding anything else for your son?"

Toshinoris stifled the urge to cough up blood. She thought Izuku was his son! Why did people keeping thinking that.

"N-no, you got it all wrong. Izuku's not my-

"Dada!"

Toshinori whipped his head downwards. Izuku now had his eyes open and was sending the man holding him a cute smile.

"Dada!"

The employee who had been helping toshinori let out an "aw!" as she watched this scene unfold before her. Toshinori on the other hand tried to hide his face, a blush appearing on it.

"So sir do you need anything else? Wait, if you said your son was a year old he'll be walking soon so you'll probably need some shoes for him. I'll be right back."

The woman walked away leaving Toshinori in his blushing state and Izuku smiling up at his "dada," while he sucked on his own hand.

* * *

Toshinori ended up leaving the store with the pair of overalls and shirt the woman picked out, a plain red shirt and a blue shirt with the words "ALL MIGHT" written in dark blue on the front (he thought Izuku would look cute in it), along with 2 pairs of denim jeans to go with them, a pair of black sneaker that thankfully had straps instead of shoelaces, and blue footie pajamas Izuku could use for the night and hopefully the next night as well (he bought it in a larger size so Izuku would grow into it) as well as some other things such as 2 pairs of boxers and socks.

While he was out he also decided to get some baby shampoo and a teddy bear Izuku kept staring whom of which happily grabbed at it when presented to him started drooling on its arm.

When the pair got home Toshinori released the baby from his blanket restraints and placed him (who had just discovered he had feet and was staring at them in fascination) on his bed while he folded the clothes and placed them in a clothing basket. When he was done he picked Izuku up and carried him to the bathroom.

He placed Izuku on the floor and turned his back so he could start the bath. When he was sure the bath wasn't too deep and was the right temperature he turned around so he could take Izuku's diaper off. When Toshinori turned however he was not met with a baby Izuku but instead just his diaper.

"Izuku!" Toshinori called out exiting the bathroom to look for the naughty 1 year old. He couldn't take his eyes off that kid for one minute could he?

He walked into the living room and found Izuku sitting on the floor chewing on one of the teddy bears ears. The number one hero walked over to him and brought him back to the bathroom.

Toshinori attempted to take the bear away from Izuku however the stubborn infant refused to give it up.

"Izuku please," Toshinori pleaded.

"No no no no no!" Izuku responded keeping his iron grip on the bear his face scrunched up in anger.

"But it'll get ruined if you put it in the water."

"No no no no no no!"

Eventually Toshinori gave up and allowed Izuku to go into the tub with the bear. Fortunately for him it didn't take long for Izuku's attention to be drawn to something else (namely the bubbles in the bath) causing him to discard the bear. Toshinori fished it out the soaked stuffed toy and placed it on the bathroom sink. He'd have to throw it into the dryer later on.

Toshinori turned his attention back to izuku who was holding some of the bubbles, staring at them in fascination. Then, before he could stop him Izuku shoved the handful of bubbles he had into his mouth only to spit them back out with a sour look on his face.

"Well at least I know you won't be trying that again," The adult said as grabbed a large cup he had nearby, filled it with water and dumped it on Izuku's head.

Izuku let out a whine of displeasure but nothing more. After repeating this process Toshinori then grabbed the baby shampoo. He got a generous amount of this hand and got to work washing his charges hair whose attention went back to the bubbles that floated around him. After that was done he got to washing his limbs which wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

When he was done being washed the blonde unplugged the tub and picked Izuku up using the towel he had grabbed, wrapping it around him in the process. He walked back to his room and placed Izuku on the floor as he started to dry him.

"Where's Izuku?" Toshinori said as he placed the towel on the infant's head and proceed to to dry his hair. When he was done he took the towel off, revealing the baby he had "lost" "There he is."

Izuku giggled and shook his head like a wet dog to get all the excess water off.

It wasn't long before Toshinori finished drying the baby off. When he was done he threw the towel off to the side and decided he would just dress Izuku in his new PJ's. It wasn't like the pair were going anywhere anyways.

With minor difficulty (because Izuku just loved pestering the number one hero) he was able to get Izuku into the pj's and zip them up.

"Foo! Foo!"

Toshinori was quiet for a minute as he tried to decipher was his pupil was saying before it dawned on him.

"Food. Oh you must be hungry."

As if on cue Izuku's stomach growled. He let out a small whimper before he started to cry. Toshinori sighed and picked the baby up.

"There there young one. Everything is alright."

Izuku looked up at the adult holding him, a small frown still marring his features and tears still pricking his eyes. Toshinori carried him to the kitchen and placed him on the counter so he was sitting. Toshinori looked through his cabinet, trying to decide what he should feed Izuku. It was around dinner time so it had to be something that would hopefully keep him full until the next day. He eventually decided to cook himself and Izuku some scrambled eggs. Sure, it was a western dish but he wasn't sure what else to give the baby.

When the two were done eating Toshinori decided he would just watch the news while Izuku played his still damp teddy bear on the floor in front of him. Due to the predicament his student was in Toshinori had to put All Might business on hold until Izuku became older, so at the moment he wasn't in the loop when it came to things like villain attacks.

When the news was finished he looked over towards Izuku just to check on him. Izuku had fallen asleep and was using his bear as a pillow. For what seemed like the 100th time today, Toshinori smiled due to the cuteness.

Picking the baby up he brought him to his room and laid him down on his bed. He then left as he wasn't that tired himself and still had some things to do, such as laundry. Once the door to the bedroom closed behind Toshinori he swore he could hear Izuku mumbled one word in his sleep

"Dada…"

* * *

A/n: And done. I should probably point out not all chapters will be this long, it really depends on how much I can write depending on the subject I chose for each chapter. Before I started writing this I comprised a list of what subject I want to tackle for each age. Anyways see you guys next chapter.


	3. Terrible 2's

A/n: Agh! I'm so stressed DX. Not sure why but this helps. It's like therapeutic in a way. Maybe its because I'm getting all my stressed out energy out by channeling it via cuteness….if that makes sense? Well whatever. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited it does mean a lot.

Rey129- Erm….no Izuku's were harmed in the making of this fanfic….at least not yet anyways ;)

Randomly Talented- *pokes with stick* :3

I own nothing!

Note: Edited after publication to make Izuku sound more like a two year old. Thank you Rey129 for the constructive criticism.

* * *

"Daddy! wake?"

Toshinori flinched away from the little fingers that pried his right eye open and efficiently woke him up. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at the now two year old sitting on his chest.

'Well that would explain the sudden weight,' He thought to himself.

"I am now," Toshinori responded tiredly.

Izuku let out a small giggle and he climbed off of his guardians chest and off the bed, practically bouncing as he made his way down the hall. Toshinori didn't know how the kid could have so much energy. You'd think aging 1 year per night would take a lot out of someone. Not Izuku apparently.

Getting up off of his bed, Toshinori followed the now little 2 year olds path into the living room where he was sitting on the couch holding his bear.

"You're sure full of energy today. What would you like for breakfast?" Toshinori asked a small smile on his lips and a hand on his charges head.

"Pancakes!" The little one cheered.

"Alright, alright," Toshinori replied, tousling the little boys hair earning him a giggle.

Toshinori walked into the kitchen, Izuku not too far behind and started to gather the ingredients he needed to get to make the pancakes.

"Let's see, if I remember correctly to make pancakes I need eggs, milk, sugar, flour, baking powder, butter and salt.

"Daddy! Daddy! Let me get eggs! Me!" Izuku chirped excitedly.

"Alright, alright," Toshinori responded once again. One had to admire the kids enthusiasm.

Izuku padded over to the fridge and opened it with little difficulty. He looked around before he spotted the eggs on the second shelf. Unfortunately however, even on his tippy-toes Izuku just couldn't reach the eggs.

"Izuku do you need some help?" Toshinori asked. He had a bad feeling about how this was going to play out.

"I got it. I got it."

Izuku started jumping up and down in an attempt to reach the long sought after eggs.

"Izuku if you would just-"

"I got it," Izuku replied his fingers grazing the carton. Just a little higher. Mustering up all the strength he as a toddler could have, Izuku made one big jump for a eggs, grabbing onto the carton.

"I got it!" He exclaimed happily only for his grip the slip and the carton to fall onto the floor, breaking all the eggs inside.

The two stared at the mess on the floor for a moment as if to sink it what had just happened. Toshinori wasn't mad (although he was a little upset about the mess) however that feeling was instantly discarded when a sob escaped Izuku mouth as he bent down, trying his best to clean up the mess he made and put the eggs back together again. Toshinori felt his heartbreak a little and knelt down next to Izuku.

"Izuku."

The child didn't face the adult and continued to keep trying to put the eggs back together.

Toshinori gently grabbed the child's chin and turned it towards himself. Izuku's face had tears streaming down it, a look of both guilt and maybe a little bit of fear gracing his once happy features.

"Izuku, it's okay."

Izuku didn't respond, just sniffled.

"I'm not mad."

Toshinori pulled the toddler into a hug. Izuku clutched his shirt and buried his face into it, the fabric muffling his sobs. After about a minute the two separated.

"All better now?" Toshinori asked as he placed one hand on Midoriya shoulder and used the other hand to wipe a single tear that was making its way down the child's face. Midoriya nodded and Yagi smiled fondly, "Then go in my room and wait for me. I'll clean this us, we'll get dressed and then go out to eat, okay?"

Izuku sniffled and smiled, "Okay Daddy."

Izuku left for Toshinori room to change. Meanwhile the number one hero grabbed some paper towels to clean up the eggs, that when realization dawned on him. Izuku had been calling him Daddy. And he hadn't even noticed it. Toshinori spit up some blood.

Well, now he had two messes to clean up.

* * *

When he was done cleaning up the eggs Toshinori headed into his room and helped his charge change into the overalls and shirt the lady helped them pick out the day before. Next, Toshinori had the toddler wait for him in the living room so he could changed. With Izuku having the mind of a two year old Yagi would hate to see how he'd react to the permanent scar he had. After getting his clothes on Toshinori and Izuku headed out hand in hand.

It wasn't a long walk to the restaurant Toshinori planned on bringing Izuku to thankfully. Only about a 10 minute walk. It was an American themed diner that he had been wanting to try for awhile. They'd also definitely have pancakes since they were a popular breakfast food in the western world.

After they were seated by a waiter and gave their drink orders to the wiater (Toshinori ordering coffee for himself and Izuku wanting apple juice) he left to get them giving Toshinori and Izuku some time to chat. He had to admit he had kind of missing being able to talk to Izuku. Before today Izuku couldn't really talk that much and now that Yagi could talk to his student, granted a much younger version of him, it was kind of nice.

Keeping the questions simple and light hearted, he asked Izuku what his favorite color was.

Izuku paused his scribbling on the kids menu/activity paper he had been given as his eyes drifted up towards Toshinori's hair.

"Yellow!" He responded adamantly.

A smile made its way on Toshinori's lips. He reached his hand over the table pat Izuku's head. It amazed him how the kid could be so darn cute with every word he uttered.

"Here you go sir," Said the waiter as he placed the coffee mug in front of the adult, "And here you go little sir," He said placing the child cup of juice in front of the little one. The waiter took out his pad and paper and asked, "So what can I get you two today?"

"Pancakes!" Izuku yelled out, fisting the air.

"What kind would you like?" The waiter asked.

Izuku paused. He looked towards the waiter, then at Toshinori before he started fumbling it his fingers a small blush forming on his face.

Toshinori instantly recognized that look on his charge's face. That was the face he made when he was embarrassed. Somethings really do never change.

Taking action Toshinori said, "I'm sorry, he's a little shy. He'll have the silver dollar pancakes and I'll have a short stack."

"Alrighty," the waiter responded as he jot the orders down and took Toshinori's menu before leaving.

Once he was gone the two continued to talk, Toshinori remembering to ask simple questions like, "Do you know how to spell your name?" and "What do you want to be when you grown up?" To toshinori surprise, Izuku was pretty well spoken for someone only 2 years old. Granted he wasn't the best when it came to speaking but he was better than most toddlers.

"Here are your orders," The waiter said when he came back to the table, placing each person's respective order in front of them along with a bottle of syrup. Izuku gave his pancakes a confused look.

"Midoriya my boy, is something wrong?" Toshinori asked.

Izuku responded by making a distressed sound and looking at Toshinori then at the pancakes. This is what confused him. He couldn't figure out what the tyke what trying to tell him.

"Izuku, I can't figure out what's wrong unless you tell me," Toshinori said in a calm voice, hoping to calm down the emotionally hyper child.

"I...I can't eat," Izuku squeaked out.

He looked at the pancakes before realizing what he meant. Sliding plate over to himself Toshinori cut up the pancake into tiny pieces before sliding it back over to Izuku. Izuku looked at the pancakes blankly before a grin split his face.

The rest of their breakfast was fairly uneventful. The two finished, Izuku got syrup on his face and fingers (which Toshinori had to wash off with much difficulty), and the two left making their way to a more populated part of the city. Because of the incident earlier Toshinori had to buy more eggs. He was also originally going to buy more diapers as well but had learned not long ago that by this age Izuku was (thankfully) potty trained.

The pair were walking by a store with TV's in the display window when Toshinori felt Izuku tug his hand.

"Daddy! Look!"

Izuku ran up to the window (Toshinori let the toddler drag him over as well) and pressed his face up against it. Toshinori smiled at what was on the tv screen. It was him….well him as All-Might fighting a villain like it was nothing.

"He's so cool!" Izuku beamed,barely able to control his excitement. Toshinori chuckled. Oh if only he knew.

When they made it to the supermarket Toshinori picked out a cartridge with a little plastic car attached to it and placed his charge inside of it.

"I need some help making my way around the store. It's your job to help me."

Izuku nodded determinedly as though it were his swore duty to help his guardian find his way around the store. Gripping the fake plastic steering wheel he "steered" the cart in different directions. When the cart stopped he grinned triumphantly when his "Daddy" pat him on the head and told him "good job."

The toddler leaned back in the plastic car, happy to take a break. Looking around the place he was in he realized just how cool it looked. It was packed with really tall shelves and food and stuff. It looked nothing like his house or the place him and his Daddy ate food at earlier.

One aisle in particular caught the toddler's attention. It was filled with shirts, pants and other clothes with different colors plastered on them. Even better was that some of them had All-Might on them.

Izuku glanced as the adult accompanying him to tell him where he was going. However he seemed really engrossed it whatever he was looking at. Figuring he wouldn't be gone for long Izuku climbed out of the car and headed over towards the isle. Following the clothing lined with with All-Might's name and face Izuku was led to the toy isle, specifically the hero toy aisle.

He gawked at the aisle lined with action figures and other toys associated with hero's. He only knew the one, that being All-Might but despite that he thought that all the hero's looked cool. That's when Izuku saw it. An All-Might action figure. Letting out a squeal of delight Izuku made a grab for it.

"Daddy look!" He exclaimed excitedly. He turned around so he could go back to where he came only to find he didn't know where he was. Izuku looked around as a sudden sense of fear started to grip him.

"Daddy?"

* * *

Toshinori placed the medium sized eggs in the cart. He had wanted to get the large eggs but the store was holding a sale on medium sized ones, thus the internal battle he had been going through a couple minutes ago. He didn't really need to worry about money, he was a hero after all, but since he was currently raising a rapidly growing child he figured every cent counts.

He bent down towards the toy car his charge was in to tell him to "drive" them to the checkout line. However after doing so he realized the Izuku wasn't in the car. Toshinori felt his heart stop as it was gripped by something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

Frantically, he searched around the nearby isles, behind displays, however he couldn't find the child.

"Izuku!" He called out several times.

He never got a response.

He asked several people if they had seen a little boy with messy green hair anywhere. They hadn't seen any kids like that around.

It was at this point dark thoughts started to creep in. With speed that could rival All-Might's, Toshinori made his way to the customer service area. He had to find Izuku before something terrible happened. What if he had been kidnapped? What if he was hurt? What if…..what if-!

"Sir!"

Toshinori snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the woman at the customer service. She was giving him a concerned look. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her walkie talkie.

"Hey, uh Aika-san, are you there?"

"One second," The woman said before taking the walkie and looking away.

"Fumi-san, I'm busy with a customer, can it wait?"

"I guess but I found this kid and I don't know what to do with him. He said his name was Izuku."

Toshinori perked up.

Aika sighed, "Well bring him here. I'm sure his parents are worried sick," she put the walkie talkie away and turned back to Toshinori, "Sorry about that sir. What can I help you with?"

Toshinori chuckled out of relief, "Never mind. That conversation helped me more than you could imagine."

* * *

Not long after a woman, about in her early 20's, came into the customer service area, awkwardly carrying a squirming toddler.

"Aika-san, I don't know what to do with him," Fumi said as she tried to keep her grip on the kid.

Said kid then spotted a familiar face.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed, breaking free of the womans grip and running over to Toshinori who had knelt on the group and opened up his arms the moment he saw his "son."

"Izuku my boy, I'm so glad you're safe," He said,hugging the small child was okay. He was okay and safe in his arms. After a couple seconds he pulled away but kept his hands on Izuku's shoulders, "Don't you ever run off like that again young Midoriya," He scolded with a firm look and tone.

"I sorry Daddy," Izuku whimpered. He really didn't mean to make his daddy mad.

"It's okay my boy, just don't do it again," He said bringing the boy back in for another hug.

* * *

Later that night, after eating dinner and watching some tv with the toddler and playing some games the two laid in bed. Izuku, curled up next to Toshinori like a cat and burrowed into his side fast asleep. Toshinori laid on his back, his arm curled around Izuku protectively, absently playing with the boys hair as his mind raced with thoughts.

Of those thoughts the most prominent one was in the form of a question. When had Izuku become his son?

The boy let out a small noise in his sleep. Toshinori glanced at him to see if he would awaken. Instead he rolled onto his side, snuggling closer to his guardians body. Toshinori closed his eyes as his thoughts came back to him.

When had this quirkless boy whom of which he had met by chance and taken on as his successor transcend the boundary of student and teacher and become like a son to him? It couldn't have started when Izuku got turned into a baby. No, it had been there longer. How long had Izuku seen him as a father figure for that matter? He had a feeling it hadn't started when his age was regressed, it had to have been earlier but it certainly couldn't have been when they first met, right? Now that he thought about it, where was Izuku's father? Did Izuku ever even meet the man? Was he..dead?

He glanced again at Izuku's freckled face. He looked so peaceful while he slept. He closed his eyes once again, a smile gracing his features. As a hero Toshinori never had time for a wife, never mind a family or a son, but if one thing was certain it was that from now on he consciously knew Izuku wasn't just his successor or his student. He was his son. It didn't matter when or how it happened, or whether is was shown consciously or unconsciously up until this point.

Izuku was the closest thing Toshinori would ever have to a son. And he was okay with that.

* * *

A/n: Why was this so long? I don't know how I was able to write 8 pages worth of Izuku being two but I was, and I made it really fluffy. I hope I was able to convey my love for dad-might in this chapter, it's one of my favorite aspects of the series. Anyways, expect the next update whenever I feel like it. Right now I'm slowly drowning in school work so I don't know when I'll be able to write more (being a teenager is suffering) anyways I'm rambling at this point. Next chapter is age 3, later!


	4. 3 years of toddling

A/n: Guess whose sleep deprived? Thats right, I am. Why am I writing this instead of sleeping? Because this author's note is being written in school because I finished my work early despite all that...in all seriousness though if you're reading this late at night and you're tired, just go to bed dude. Seriously. This story ain't going anywhere. Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or is just reading my story, it means a lot and it keeps me going and makes me want to improve as a writer for you guys.

Ardent Aspen- Yeah toddlers are pretty weird. I'm not around them often since I'm the youngest in my family but I remember while my childhood best friend was quiet and shy while I was loud, talkative and overly friendly (When I first went to Disney when I was little I invited a girl who lived over 1000 miles away from my house to my birthday party :s)

Rey129- Thank you so much for the review. I'm not around very young kids so I was unaware that 2 year olds talked the way you described. When I attempted to do research so I could copy a 2 year old's speech pattern I found a video that had a 2 year old speaking full sentences so I just assumed most 2 year olds spoke like that. Anyways, thank you again for the criticism, I'm fine with it as long as it's constructive and because of it I actually went back and edited some of Izukus dialogue to sound more kidish (is that a word? Well whatever, I'm using it)

XxMysticalLunarxX- ;)

Silversun XD- Originally I was gonna have a temper tantrum scene but I decided to cut it since it seemed out of character for Izuku

PeaceSign- I actually have all the chapters planned out. Don't worry, I think your gonna really like one of the later chapters ;)

I'm gonna shut up now. I own nothing.

Note: Edited after publication for the same reason as last chapter, to make Izuku sound more like a 3 year old. Again thank you Rey129 for pointing this out.

* * *

His alarm woke him up before Izuku had a chance too. At first he was confused as to why his alarm was going off on a weekend. Then Toshinori remembered that it was Monday. He had work today. Uh-oh.

Shutting off his alarm Toshinori sat up in bed and glanced at Izuku. Like the morning previous he was slightly bigger and taller. He was about three-years old at the moment.

'I don't think it would be wise to bring him to UA just yet, however there is no way I can leave him alone and it's unlikely I'll be able to find a babysitter on such short notice.'

Toshinori let out a sigh as he made a decision. He would have to call out of work today. Principle Nezu he was assuming had already been informed of what had happened Friday so All Might was sure he'd understand.

Getting out of bed Toshinori stretched, wincing a little when he heard what sounded like his back cracking. Turning around he pulled the covers up on Izuku, who had kicked the covers off himself during the course of the night.

'I'm going to have to get him new clothing,' Toshinori thought, noting how tight the footie pajamas were starting to look. Despite that they didn't seem to effect the one wearing them, whom of which had rolled over in his sleep and snuggled into the warmth that was the blankets.

After a quick phone call Nezu granted Toshinori permission to stay at home and look after Izuku. Toshinori thanked him, promising he'd be back by tomorrow. Hanging up, Toshinori heard a knock on his door. It was 5:12 am so he was honestly a little skeptical at who would visit at this hour, however it turned out to just be the mailman.

"Good morning, I have a package for Yagi Toshinori," The mailman said, holding a fairly good sized package.

"That would be me but are you sure their isn't a mistake?" He asked. Toshinori never ordered anything online nor did he even really get that much mail. Despite what his alter ego might have you believe he really wasn't the most popular guy.

"Pretty sure this is the right address. Have a good day sir," The mailman stated, handing Toshinori the box before leaving.

Toshinori fumbled a little with the box. It was a bit heavier than he expected. Closing the door with his foot Toshinori walked over to the table and placed the box on it. He grabbed a knife and sliced the box open. The first thing he noticed upon opening the box was that it was full of clothes. The second thing he noticed was that there was a note on top of them. It read:

 _ **Dear All Might. I was able to get into Deku's house using a spare key (I one time saw him slip in under his door mat) and grabbed any clothes I could find that looked like they could fit him when he was younger. I also grabbed some of his current clothes for when he comes closer to his regular age. I wasn't sure about your address so Aizawa-sensei had to send this for me so don't worry, you still have your privacy. Good luck**_

 ** _Uraraka Ochaco_**

A smile tugged as Toshinori's lips as he set the note aside and took a closer looked on the boxes contents. On top were neatly folded baby clothes however it seemed the farther he went the larger the clothes were to accommodate for the target age.

'I'll have to make sure to thank her later on,' Toshinori thought.

Suddenly he jolted forward slightly. Something had just latched itself onto his leg. And he had a feel what, or should he say who it was. Looking down did indeed confirm his suspicions that it was in fact Izuku who had "attacked" him.

"Good morning, my boy," He said placing a hand on the toddler's head. Izuku just smiled back up at him cheekily.

During breakfast while Izuku ate cereal Toshinori had started to go through the box of clothes. There was nothing stellar about the clothes however one in particular caught his attention. It was a onsie designed to look like his hero alter ego's costume, a hood part included to resemble his hair. Pulling it out Toshinori heard Izuku let out a gasp, his spoon falling with a clatter and being forgotten on the floor.

"All Might! It All Might!" He yelled out excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

He knew he should probably make the three year old finish his food first, but his heart beat out his mind as he handed Izuku the onesie and told him he could, "Try it on."

Izuku immediately snatched the onesie and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the bedroom, trying not to trip. Toshinori watched from his seat in amusement, wondering how long it would take until Izuku inevitably couldn't figure out how to get the darn thing on and asked for his help.

"Um….Daddy!"

Apparently not that long.

* * *

After getting the onsie on Toshinori lifted the toddler up and brought him to the bathroom so he could see his reflection.

"I look like All Might!" Izuku squealed, kicking his feet, making it hard for Toshinori to keep his grip on him. He placed the child on the ground, who of which upon being released spun around to face the adult, "And someday I'm gonna be a hero like he is."

'If only he knew,' Toshinori thought. If only he knew as a toddler that 11 years later he would actually inherit his idols power. The kid who probably die from excitement before he even reached that age.

"Daddy, play with me?" Izuku asked.

"I think you mean, 'Do you want to play with me?'" Toshinori corrected.

"Okay. Daddy, wanna play with me?"

'Better,' Toshinori thought, "What do you want to play?" Toshinori asked despite the fact that he had an idea of what the toddler had in mind if the costume was any indication.

"Hero and Villains," Izuku said, putting emphasis on the villains part by raising his arms up.

Toshinori chuckled at the scene, "Alright my boy. How do we play?"

Izuku beamed as though Christmas came early. He jumped up and down excitedly before grabbing Toshinori's hand leading him to the living room, babbling all the way.

"Abadguyisbeingmeanandyoubelikeohnoandthenillbeallmightandbelikeillstophimandthenmeandthevillianwillfightcushebadand-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Toshinori exclaimed.

Izuku stopped walking and look up at his guardian.

"Izuku, explain it again, but this time slower," He instructed. He could barely understand a word the kid had said however he thinks he heard the words, 'fight,' and 'All Might' somewhere in there.

Izuku let go of Toshinori's hand and ran a couple steps in front of him before turning to face him.

"A bad guy is mean to people," Izuku started, crossing his arms with a pout, "All Might will get there and say, 'Everything is fine! Why? Because I am here'" Izuku said while placing both hands on his hips and beaming proudly, "Then he gonna beat up the bad guys and save the day!" He finished by punching the air in front of him before raising his fist in the air and imitating All Might's signature laugh.

While Izuku was busy getting caught up in his act Toshinori swiftly took out a handkerchief and spit up blood into it.

For a moment Toshinori thought about telling young Midoriya that he was All-Might. The toddler was a huge fan after all and seeing how he thought Toshinori was his father he'd be ecstatic to learn that All-Might was Toshinori. However, he refrained from doing so. He loved Izuku a lot and trusted the boy immensely but children, more so young children, tend to let things slip out. Although he knew Izuku would never do so on purpose there was a possibility he could let All-Might's identity slip by accident. Above all else however, he didn't want to risk Izuku's safety. With great knowledge comes great risk and he didn't want to put such a burden on his pupil while he was in such a vulnerable state. So for now, Toshinori would just have to swallow his longing and pretend that he and All Might were separate entities.

"Daddy?"

Snapped out of his thoughts by a toddlers voice and a small hand tugging on his pants to get his attention. He looked down towards Izuku who was staring at him excitedly.

"Are you?" The toddler asked.

Toshinori paused, "Am I what?"

"Ready to play!" Izuku chirped.

A playful smirk captured Toshinori's lips as he backed up and said, "Oh no! All Might is here!"

Izuku caught on and let out a hammy laugh, "That's right! Everything is okay! Why? Because I am here!" He pointed a finger at Toshinori, "I will beat you for um…..um…" Izuku's finger fell from its point as he tried to think of a bad thing that this "bad man" could have done.

Luckily, Toshinori noticed and improvised for him.

"Please forgive me All Might for robbing that bank!"

Izuku came out of his thoughts and looked at Toshinori, "Huh?...oh! I mean um-" Izuku placed both hands on his hips, "No! A bad man like you needs to get beat up and uh…."

"Please don't send me to jail."

"Oh…..um….and send you to jail," Izuku finished triumphantly.

It took all of Toshinori's willpower not to laugh at how cute his "son" looked in his little power pose.

"In that case…." Toshinori said reaching for a pillow on the couch behind him, grabbing it. His smirk grew, "Take this!" He exclaimed throwing the pillow at Izuku.

The toddler let out a surprised "oof!" as he landed on his bottom. Getting up he smiled wolfishly at the "villian" and threw the pillow back at him.

The pillow hit his leg but Toshinori pretended that it made such a impact that it caused his to fall over.

"I got you meanie!" Izuku exclaimed, running up to Toshinori thinking he had won. However, he had just walked right into the "villain's" trap as the blonde grabbed the little hero and started tickling him.

"Foolish hero! You won't win that easily!" Toshinori said, adding a over the top evil laugh at the end as the "hero" fell down onto the floor.

"Say you surrender," Toshinori said to the giggling child. He stopped in his tickle torture to give the child some time and to breathe.

"N-never!" Izuku said between breathes.

Toshinori smirked once more, "Then face the consequences," He said making his hands looked like claws.

Izuku picked up the pillow that had been abandoned on the floor and threw it at Toshinori, hitting the now kneeling adult in the chest. Toshinori pretend in hurt and fell over on his back letting out an over exaggerated grunt of pain.

"Aaaahhh, I've been…..defeated!"

Izuku toddled up to him and climbed on top of his guardians chest, smiling brightly.

"Yes you bad man. I have won 'cause I am All Might!" He declared raising his fists in the air while sitting on top of the "villain's" chest.

As Izuku laughed All-Might's signature laugh, the real All-Might that laid beneath him let out a quiet chuckle. Oh, if only he knew...

* * *

Later that night found Toshinori in the kitchen cooking dinner while Izuku watched TV in the other room. Toshinori wasn't a chef by any means, however he did have fairly good cooking skills. Ironic considering what happened to his stomach…

He was in the middle of cooking hamburgers (he had a soft spot for american food) when the green haired ball of energy himself came barreling into the kitchen, his teddy bear in tow.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Toshinori put the burner of the stove on simmer before turning his attention to the toddler that was jumping up and down near his feet.

"What is it my boy?"

"The computer!"

"The computer?" Toshinori asked.

"The computer!" Izuku repeated excitedly.

"What about it?" Toshinori asked trying to ignore the fear that Izuku had broken it or used it in some arts and crafts nightmare topped off with glitter.

"The video Daddy! The video! Show me!"

"Video?" He asked, his confusion building.

Instead of answering him the little 3 year old just started chanting his favorite hero's name over and over again.

"All Might! All Might! All Might!"

Toshinori sighed. "Alright. Alright," he grabbed Izuku little hand the two walked to the room where the computer was located. He still had no idea what Izuku was babbling about but he hoped that if he looked up his hero name online that maybe he could find out what Izuku was talking about.

Picking him up Toshinori placed the excited toddler on the computer chair, himself opting to stand while typing in his name on his computer's search engine. It was kind of weird searching himself up since he tended not to do it. He knew of all the gossip and rumors that came with being as famous as he was and he'd honestly rather avoid all that.

"There!" Izuku exclaimed, ceasing his excited head banging (A/n: seriously, what was with that scene?)

Toshinori followed his "sons" gaze and was taken aback slightly.

'This is my debut video,' He thought as his hand slid the cursor towards the video as though it had a mind of its own.

Clicking on it caused Izuku's attention to be solely directed towards that video. The more it played out the more excited he became. By the time the video ended Izuku was practically shaking with excitement.

"Yay! All Might! All Might! All Might!" The little boy chanted.

Toshinori blushed slightly at the sight. He knew Izuku was a fan but- wait, what was that smell?

Toshinori took another whiff and felt his blood freeze, "Shit!" He whispered before dashing away. His burgers were burning!

* * *

As he laid in bed, toddler snuggled up close to him and weakly clutching the oversized shirt Toshinori had wore to bed, he went over something that had been bugging him ever since it had happened earlier that day.

That video.

Izuku shouldn't remember that video if all his memories had been locked away. He shouldn't even technically know who All Might was. He was still a little apprehensive about it to be completely honest but he had to get Izuku to Recovery Girl and that meant going into work.

Izuku would be 4 by tommarrow and he could only imagine what kind of trouble the little one would get into. Not to mention the problem of keeping up his double life as All Might a secret. How would All Might teach the class and keep the knowledge of his true identity a secret from the toddler if the said toddler was attached to Toshinori's hip?

Laying awake in bed wouldn't do him any good. Toshinori decided he would sleep on it. Hopefully by tomorrow he would figure it out and get some answers.

* * *

A/n: I think you can tell this is where the story starts to get slightly more structured and plot driven. Hehehe, no spoilers from me ;3


	5. Starting school at 4

A/n: I'm not really sure what to say in this author's note. It was early in the morning when I wrote this (since when do I get up at 7?!) so I'm still a bit out of it but that's not going to stop me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and is even just reading, like always it means so much to me.

Rey129- I've always seen Izuku as slightly more mature than most kids his age (his IQ is higher than most if the show is anything to be go off of), none the less I did go back and edit some of the dialogue so thank you. As for you second point, not going to lie, writing Toshinori as a father is kind of fun to do. I have this image of him just showing up to work one day with like 12 kids and Aizawa telling him to 'put them back' XD. As for your third point….looks like we're going to find out ;)

XxMysticalLunarxX- :D

Ardent Aspen- Let's find out ;)

Randomly Talented- That would honestly be funny but don't worry I got a plan!

Lokilust- Don't worry thats what I planned on doing however due to time and not wanting to write myself into a hole I only focused on the "main characters."

Lazyreader288- That won't be this chapter since they develope them at age four they don't instantly get them. I just wanted to let you know :3

I own nothing!

* * *

Toshinori learned very quickly that at age 4 Izuku was practically obsessed with superheroes and quirks. So when he brought up he would be bringing Izuku to work with him and explained that his work place was a school for soon to be hero's, to say Izuku was ecstatic would be an understatement.

"What are the quirks they have?" Izuku asked excitedly. "They" referring to the students at UA.

"Well there's a girl who can make things float, a boy who can run fast, another who can control ice and fire."

"Wow," Izuku whispered. His green eyes sparkled like emeralds.

After eating a quick breakfast Toshinori tried his best to persuade Izuku to take off the All Might onesie.

"My boy, don't you want to wear something different for when you visit UA?"

Izuku shook his head. Putting the thing on Izuku was easy. Getting it off would be a challenge. After a couple more persuasion attempts Toshinori finally caved in and decided he would bring Izuku to UA with him dressed like that.

Getting to the school took longer than Toshinori would have liked. Usually he would just transform into All Might and leap from roof to roof. It was the fastest way to get to UA and allowed him to do his morning patrol, killing two birds with one stone.

Considering his current situation though Toshinori was forced to take the bus. It wasn't that he minded being around people it's just the stares he got for his appearance ranged from concerned to horrified. He could vividly remember one incident where he had taken the bus and a young child toddled up to him before being dragged away by their mother and being told not to talk to 'strange looking men.' Nonetheless he tried not to let it get to him. If anyone knew the extent of how unattractive his true form was it was him.

When the two boarded the bus their thankfully weren't many people on it for a Tuesday morning. It was rather nice out so it's possible that most opted to just walk to work or school. Too bad the walking distance from his house to UA was too far away.

Izuku was practically bouncing in his seat as he watched the city pass him by. He was so excited he'd be able to go to the hero school. Imagine all the cool quirks he would see! What if he got his quirk today? Would he run into any heros? Maybe he would run into his all time favorite hero All Might!

To him the bus ride seemed to take forever. For Toshinori it ended too quickly. To everyone else, it was only 25 minutes. Clambering off the bus the two walked a good 5 minutes hand in hand from the bus stop to the front of the UA campus. Punching in the UA passcode Toshinori walked in with Izuku.

Upon entering the doors Toshinori felt relieved to see no students in the halls.

'Good. Less people I need to explain things too.'

The two walked in silence to Recovery Girl's office. Little Izuku was in awe. He was inside of UA! The same school a bunch of heroes where at! Not to mention how cool everything looked to him.

Upon reaching her office Toshinori called out her hero name. Izuku looked up at Toshinori mumbling the name before his eyes lit up with recognition. He knew her. That was-

"Ah, Toshinori. Back so soon. And I see you brought little Izuku with you. How are you doing lad?" Recovery Girl asked as she suddenly appeared from one of the back rooms of her office.

Izuku mumbled something unrecognizable before hiding behind his 'Daddy's' legs and burying his face in the back of them.

"He's a little shy," Toshinori explained trying to detach the boy who had a vice-grip from his legs.

"Well at least we know he's strong," Recovery Girl responded watching the two struggle with faint amusement, "He seems to be fine physically so that can't be the reason you brought him to my office."

Toshinori gave one final heave, getting the toddler off of his leg and holding at the hip so the two are facing each other.

"Izuku, there's some paper over there and I'm sure Recovery Girl has some crayons in her desk drawer. Why don't you draw us a pretty picture while the adults talk.

"Okay," Izuku responded as his guardian put him down allowing him to run off.

Once he was out of earshot Toshinori fixed Recovery Girl with a serious expression.

"Izuku remembers who All-Might is."

"Explain."

"Well last night he was talking about all these heroes and he wanted me to pull a my debut video online. You said his memories were locked away since he got hit by that quirk."

"Yes but as he's growing up gradually he could as well be regaining his memories back gradually. Imagine how traumatizing it would be to remember 14+ years worth of memories all at once," Recovery Girl explained.

"But what if he remembers something traumatizing like the USJ incident," Toshinori glanced at Izuku who had found the crayons and was scribbling away on a piece of paper, "What if he remembers his mother? How am I going to explain that?"

Recovery Girl was had a look of ponder of her face before looked back at Izuku, "It seems his old memories are coming back via triggers. That costume he's wearing or something you two saw may have triggered his hero memories. As for the video, it could be something that was a large part of his childhood, thus is why he remembered it."

Recovery Girl turned back towards Toshinori before she continued, "As for memories that were formed after the age of 14 (A/n: By that she means 14 and 2 months years old for example), I don't know if they can come back to him while he's like this."

Toshinori nodded. This was a lot to take in. Yet there was still more the healing hero had to say as shown when she leaned in close. Toshinori leaned in as well so he could hear her better. In a low voice she whispered, "If I were you I wouldn't mention anything to do with mothers. This will just create confusion for the boy and may have some dire consequences."

Toshinori nodded before leaning back and placing a hand on his head. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Daddy look!"

Both Recovery Girl and Toshinori looked at Izuku, who was holding up a picture of what they assumed to be Izuku and Toshinori holding hands and smiling being surrounded by a bunch of other heros.

"That's very nice Izuku," Toshinori responded to the boy who simply smiled before he resumed coloring the picture. Toshinori eyes snapped to his old friend who was giving him a smug look.

"What?"

"Daddy huh?" She said before chuckling.

Toshinori blushed and spat up some blood. He quickly shook off his stupor however.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. For some reason Izuku has been calling me that. Do you have any idea why?"

"What do I look like to you? A children's Psychologist," Chiyo said with her usual bite, "I don't know but I get the feeling it could be a mix of two things. The first being that he just assumed you were his father since you were the one taking care of him. The second is that before this happened he could have either consciously or subconsciously seen you as a father figure and now that he's in this state it could all be coming into fruition."

Toshinori blinked in surprise. Did Izuku really see him as his father? He had thought about it a couple nights ago but hearing someone else say it outloud strengthened his suspicions. It would make sense. Like mentioned before he had never seen Izuku's father and the boy never mentioned him, only his mother. Then someone who he had looked up to for years took him under his wing. It was only natural that Izuku would see him as a father. He himself saw his mentor Nana as a second mother.

The connection he had with Izuku compared to his other students was different as well. It felt more personal and it wasn't just because he knew Izuku longer than the others. It's because Izuku became what Toshinori never knew he needed. He became like family to him. Izuku practically became his son and he became Izuku's father.

"Your interaction with each other even before the change would make and outsider think the same thing," Chiyo suddenly said pulling Toshinori out of his thought, "I know he's your successor but anyone else would think otherwise. The boys got you wrapped around his finger."

Toshinori let out a dry laugh.

"What can I say? He is my son after all."

"Daddy, I finished my picture!" Izuku said as he ran up to the two adults holding the picture up.

"That's very nice Izuku," Toshinori said.

"It's for you," Izuku said holding the picture towards Toshinori.

"Thank you very much my boy. I know the perfect place for it," Toshinori said with a smile. Even as a child Izuku was thoughtful.

"I made one for you too," Izuku said in a more shy manner as he held out a picture to recovery girl.

Recovery girl smiled at it. It was a picture of her. It wasn't the best picture but it was the thought that counted not to mention he probably worked very hard on it.

"Thank you Izuku, stay right here, I got a surprise for you," Recovery girl said before walking into the back room. She came out a couple seconds later with a red lollipop.

"Here you go," she said handing it to Izuku.

"Thank you very much," Izuku thanked with a bow as he accepted the candy.

He immediately took the wrapper off and gave it a lick. He let out gasp and looked at recovery girl.

"Misses Recovery Girl, how did you know my favorite flavor was cherry."

Recovery Girl let out a chuckle, "Magic," She replied. She actually knew his favorite flavor lollipop because of how often he was in there but she couldn't tell him that.

The child stared at her in wonderment.

"Wow…"

After a short good-bye the pair left this time for Toshinori's office. He planned on calling Aizawa and asking him if he could watch Izuku. He was anything but a babysitter but Izuku would enjoy being able to sit in during a hero class. His classmates would also probably be relieved to see that he was alright. By now they had surely heard the news and must be worried sick.

Walking into his office he pulled up his debut video on his laptop for Izuku to watch while he made his phone call.

"What?" Came a tired and somewhat grumpy voice.

"Well good morning to you too," Toshinori responded, shaking off Aizawa's rudeness with a smile. He was honestly used to it by now.

"I don't have time for this."

Aizawa was about to hang out when he heard his co-worker call out "Wait!" in a somewhat desperate voice. Despite his better judgement he decided to give his coworker one more chance. The sooner he got this done sooner he could go back to sleep until class started.

"Make it quick," Aizawa ordered.

"I'm sure by now you've heard what happened to Midoriya-"

"I'm not watching him."

"But Aizawa-"

"I hate kids."

"That's a lie."

"I'm a teacher not a babysitter."

"He's still your students….even if he is 10 years younger. Also I'm sure his classmates are worried sick about him. Isn't it your job as a teacher to provide a suitable learning environment for your students?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. For a moment Toshinori thought Aizawa had hung up until he heard a disgruntled sigh.

"Fine. Fine. I'll watch the kid. As long as he doesn't act like some uppity brat we shouldn't have a problem."

"Oh don't worry. Izuku's very well behaved. Thank you very much. I'll be by in 10," Toshinori said before he hung up. He turned his attention to Izuku. The video had just ended and he looked as though he was trying to contain his excitement.

"Izuku, come on we're leaving," Toshinori called, snapping the toddler out of his trance.

Izuku slid off the office chair and walked up to Toshinori, taking the hand offered to him. The two walked through the halls of UA, Izuku happily keeping up as he soaked in every little detail about the school and the hero's who had walked through these halls. The pair came to a stop when they reached class 1-A. Toshinori slid the door open and the two immediately noticed a strangely humanoid shaped yellow sleeping bag on the desk.

'Well this is new,' Toshinori thought. He let go of Izuku's hand and the child started to cautiously creeping towards the sleeping bag. Usually Aizawa slept on the floor.

Suddenly the sleeping bag moved revealing Aizawa's face. Izuku let out a squeak of what was a mix of both fear and surprise before scattering towards Toshinori and latching onto him.

"Sleeping on the desk now Aizawa?" Toshinori noted as he picked up the frightened child. Izuku instantly grabbed onto the front of Toshinori's dress shirt and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

The "scary" looking man let out a grunt in response before unzipping his sleeping bag and stepping out.

"Izuku, this is a friend of mine Aizawa-san. Why don't you say hi?" Toshinori suggested.

Izuku's response was him tightening his grip on Toshinori's shirt and screwing his eyes shut.

"He hates me. Are we done here?" Aizawa asked. His sleeping bag was calling to him.

Toshinori gave his coworker a dirty look and jostled Izuku slightly in his arms to get his attention.

"It's okay my boy. Aizawa is my friend-"

"Friend is a strong word."

Toshinori rolled his eyes, "He won't hurt you. I promise and he's not as scary as he looks."

"Hn."

Slowly Izuku opened his eyes and pulled his head away a little so he could get a look at Aizawa. He couldn't place it but something about him looked familiar. That scarf espe-

It clicked.

"Eraserhead!" Izuku exclaimed excitedly.

Toshinori put Izuku down. The child took this opportunity to run up to the hero to get a closer look.

"Iheardsomuchaboutyouandyourabilitytotakeothersquirksawaywhichmustbehardhowdooukeepyoureyesopensolongitmustbesohardbutanywaysyourso-

"Slow down, no one can understand what you're saying!" Toshinori exclaimed as he spat up blood (facing away from the two)

Izuku gave a sheepish smile and blush and apologized.

"Sorry it's just, you're so cool!."

"Hm, by your attire I wouldn't have noticed," Aizawa said, however the comment was more directed towards the other hero in the room whom of which he gave a 'conceited much?' look with the raise of an eyebrow.

Toshinori smiley sheepishly. Now that Aizawa pointed it out...having Izuku dressed like his alter ego did make him look full of himself. However in his defense Izuku did want to wear it.

"Well I have to get ready for class, come on kid," Aizawa said.

"I get to be in your class!" Izuku exclaimed, excitement bubbling over.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Aizawa said unenthusiastic ally. It didn't seem to dampen Izuku's mood one bit.

Izuku let out a squeal of excitement. He ran over to Aizawa, who he had previously been afraid of, and grabbed his hand. The man let the child drag him towards the room when he suddenly stopped and looked past Aizawa towards Toshinori.

"Come on Daddy!"

'Did he just call-' Aizawa looked at Toshinori. Toshinori caught his looked and smiled sheepishly promising a explanation later. This should be good.

Toshinori kneeled down in front of Izuku so he was eye level.

"Daddy has some important stuff to take care of so he can't go with you right now."

"W-What?" Izuku whimpered.

Toshinori winced. He had a feeling this would happen. Ever since Izuku became a little kid he's been kind of clingy. But, he had to do this, All Might had to teach the hero's course later on. If he was going to keep his identity a secret then Izuku couldn't see him transform. It was for his own good.

"Hey hey hey, no tears okay," Toshinori said as he wiped away a tear that was falling down the child's face, "I'll be back, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Izuku asked holding out his pinky.

Toshinori smiled reassuringly and hooking his pinky with the toddlers.

"Pinky promise."

Toshinori ruffled the child's hair eliciting a small smile from him before standing up.

"You might want to get back to the teachers lounge. The students will be arriving soon," Aizawa advised.

"You're right. See you later Izuku."

Izuku instead of responding verbally, walked over to his guardian and hugged his leg, slightly surprising Toshinori in the process. What was even more surprising was when Izuku looked up at him and with a shaky smile. It was a little forced but it was still there.

"Bye bye Daddy."

Toshinori smiled fondly at Izuku. He walked a couple of steps away before he suddenly turned around.

"By the way Izuku, I think I saw All Might walking around earlier."

"A-All Might!" Izuku squealed. In back of him Aizawa rolled his eyes. This man and his damn ego.

"Yeah. Maybe you'll run into him," Toshinori said before leaving, a smirk on his face. He could only imagine how Izuku would react at meeting his idol at such a young age.

* * *

It didn't take long for Izuku to get comfortable around Aizawa. The man may seem scary but in reality he's actually really nice (he had a soft spot for children although he'd never admit it). The man had been talking to little Izuku, telling him more about his quirk when his students started to file in. Izuku, like usual, became suddenly shy and hid behind Aizawa's legs. It wasn't until most of the class had filed in(with the exception of Uraraka and Bakugou who seemed to be running late) that anyone noticed Izuku.

"Hey, who the little guy?" Kirishima suddenly asked.

The whole class quieted down and followed his gaze. Izuku now feeling all eyes on him buried his face in Aizawa's legs.

"Class, we have a special guest today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Aizawa explained in his usual monotone voice.

The toddler slowly stepped into full view so the whole class could see him. Some of the students (specifically Iida and Todoroki's) eyes lit up with recognition.

 _Was that-?_

The toddler bowed, remembering his manners, "U-um, hello, my name is Izuku, nice to meet you all.

* * *

Uraraka didn't get any sleep last night with both guilt and worry eating away at her because of what had happened Friday. If it wasn't for Deku she would have been deaged, and the thought of it made her feel terrible. If she had just been more aware of her surroundings none of this would have happened. Her feelings were only amplified when Deku and All Might didn't show up at school the next day. Aizawa had explained to the class the events of what happened Friday (however he left out Uraraka's name) and told everyone that that was the reason for the duo's absence.

Uraraka wasn't worried about if All Might was doing a good job taking care of her friend. She trusted All Might and him and Izuku seemed to have a close relationship, (she thought that they were related in someway the beginning of the school year), but she could only imagine what Izuku was going through. The thought of Izuku being in any pain over what had happened is what kept her awake until dawn.

And so, here she was. Running as fast as she could to class. All because she overslept. It was futile. She was already late as it was. However she wanted to minimize any penalty she could get by getting to class as quickly as possible. Maybe if she got there quick enough Aizawa-sensei would understand and go easy on her?

Uraraka stopped running when she reached the door the had 1-A painted on it.

'Who am I kidding?' She thought to herself as she opened the door, 'Even if I was just a second late Aizawa-sensei wouldn't care.'

"You're late," Was the first thing Uraraka heard when she opened the door.

"I'm very sorry," She responded, her eyes screwed shut, 'Here it comes.'

"Just don't let it happen again."

Uraraka opened her eyes in confusion. That's when she noticed her teacher was still in his sleeping bag. But...class started 10 minutes ago, didn't it?

"The others wanted some free time to get to know our guest so you didn't miss anything. Just try to get to class on time or else there might be some actual consequences," Aizawa said before rolling over in his sleeping bag so that he was no longer facing the door.

Uraraka relaxed slightly.

'Good I'm not in tr- wait, what guest?'

That's when she heard the commotion her classmates where making.

"Eek! He's small and cute!" Harakure squealed. If there was one thing she loved above plushies it was cute things.

"I agree, however can his looks outshine m-"

"He's adorable! I wanna hold him!" Mina exclaimed, cutting Aoyama off like usual.

"Now, now everyone! You're overwhelming him! As class rep I order you all to make a single file line," Iida ordered. Like usual no one listened.

"Hey don't take it personally man. Besides I think he likes all the attention," Kirishima said to Iida, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Iida-kun."

"Oh, Uraraka-san. Is something wrong?" Iida asked. Normally Uraraka was a fairly punctual person so it was somewhat of an oddity for her to be late.

Uraraka shook her head, "I'm fine. Whats going on over there?" She asked looking past him.

"Oh! You came in late so you must not know about our special guest," Kirishima said.

"Special guest?"

"Come on, you're gonna flip," Kirishima said with a grin before walking towards the crowd.

"Guys come on, let us through," he said making his way through the crowd Uraraka in tow.

When they reached the middle of the crowd they saw Todoroki sitting at a desk. That wasn't anything unusual. It was what sat on his lap that was the object of everyone's attention. Sitting there clad in a All Might onsie with the hood on, smiling brightly was the one who Uraraka had been worrying about all of yesterday.

"D-De-"

"DEKU!"

Everyone flinched at looked towards the doorway to see who had just both yelled and interrupted Uraraka. There in the doorway stood Bakugou, wearing an expression that looked like it was a mix between shock and disbelief however the class of 1-A wouldn't be surprised if there was some murder mixed in there as well.

"Bakugou I order you to quiet down at once! You're scaring young Midoriya!" Iida ordered running up to the blonde. He was ignored at Katsuki walked right past him and towards the group.

Kirishima and Tokoyama got into defensive positions in front of Midoriya as Todoroki tightened his grip on the little one. They knew Bakugou and Midoriya had a shaky history and thus where weary. Attacking their classmate while he was in this state was just unforgivable.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Who gave you permission to turn into a kid and not even show up to school Monday!"He yelled while he walked closer and close

Izuku just looked up at him blankly before smiling, "You look like my friend Kaachan!" He exclaimed pointing at the angry teen.

Bakugou let out a growl. Everyone thought for sure he was gonna blow. Aizawa unzipped his sleeping bag slightly, getting ready to use his quirk if needed. Instead of attacking like they expected Bakugou instead faced the other otherway towards Mineta who was sitting down.

"You're in my seat," Bakugou said in a deathly calm voice.

"Aaaaahhh! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Mineta cried as he scrambled to get as far away from Bakugou's desk as possible.

Bakugou sat down, looking away from the others. The others (excluding Aizawa because he didn't care and Midoriya who was drawing a picture using the paper and crayons Momo made him) looked at Bakugou in shock. Bakugou noticed and acted accordingly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!"

Everyone turned away. When it came to Bakugou sometimes it was better to back away and let him cool down for a bit...

* * *

Class eventually did start. Izuku despite his age seemed to understand everything that was being taught or at least he pretended to understand. The teachers along with the students were aware of the events that transpired on Friday and decided to change the structure of their classes for the time being. It wasn't much really. Present mic just spoke more quietly during his class instead of yelling like he normally did while Midnight whom of which loved cute things gave the students a free period so she could fawn over the child who she had dubbed "Chibi Might."

When lunch rolled around Izuku disappeared. The students weren't concerned though as some said they saw Aizawa carrying him towards All Mights office. Izuku sometimes had lunch with the pro hero anyways so this was normal.

At lunch Uraraka usually sat with Iida, Deku, Todoroki, Tsuyu and sometimes Bakugou would sit with them. This time was not one of those times and since Deku was with their teacher it was just the four.

"I kind of like Midoriya like this. He reminds me of my siblings ribbit," Tsuyu stated plainly as she bit into her sandwich.

"How could you say something like that! Who knows what kind of trauma he's going through!" Iida exclaimed. Uraraka flinched at this and Iida instantly regretted his work choice.

"No not trauma! What I meant to say was uh-"

"I think we can all agree that the sooner Midoriya recovers the better," Todoroki said.

"Agreed. Although I like Midoriya like this but I think I like the version we know of him more," Tsuyu said.

"By the way Todoroki I've been meaning to ask, why was Deku on your lap when I first walked into the room?" Uraraka asked. She had never really taken Todoroki of all people to be someone who was good with kids so what she saw came as sort of a shock.

"Midoriya said he was cold to Iida yelled at me to warm him up," Todoroki responded.

"Hey! Hypothermia is a serious illness that is not to be trifled with!" Iida exclaimed in a serious voice.

Uraraka laughed nervously. First she learned Todoroki was good with kids. Next she learn Iida is a smother. Considering how contradicting these finding where she wouldn't be surprised if it turned out Tsuyu was actually a chicken or something.

"Todoroki niisan!"

The 4 teens barely had time to react before an excited child with green hair was jumping up and down next to their table.

"Midoriya, what are you doing here? Are you lost?" Iida asked. It wouldn't surprise him with how big UA was.

Izuku shook his head with a smile. That's when Uraraka noticed the lunchbag he was holding.

"Daddy said I could eat with Todoroki niisan and Iida-kun if I wanted too."

"Daddy?" Todoroki mumbled as he helped Izuku onto the seat next to him.

"He's referring to All Might," Uraraka responded.

Izuku gave Uraraka a confused look, "All Mights not Daddy."

Now it was Uraraka's turn to be confused. She opened her mouth to say something when she was pulled to the side by Iida.

"All Might-sensei probably didn't tell Izuku his hero identity," He whispered.

Uraraka nodded. It did make sense. A lot of people were after All Might and having someone who has a personal connection to you can be dangerous. Still she couldn't help but wonder how weird it must felt wearing a disguise in your own home (oh if only she knew).

The first couple minutes of lunch went well for the five. That is until Izuku saw a certain familiar blonde walk by. While the others were distracted with an argument that ensued between Iida and Tsu (something on whether it was rude or not to stick out your tongue while eating with others), Izuku silently slipped out of the booth the group was sitting at and followed Bakugou.

"I can't help sticking my tongue out ribbit," Tsu stated plainly.

"It can be seen as disrespectful in many cultures!" Iida stated in his over the top authoritative voice.

"Then that's their problem," Tsu said as she ate some rice using her tongue, much to Iida's horror.

"Where's Deku?" Uraraka asked, getting the attention of the two who were arguing.

"He was here a moment ago," Todoroki said, looking around the area the now group of four sat at.

"We'll split up, I'll check the cafeteria, Todoroki and Uraraka, You two search the halls. Tsuyu-

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Right, Tsu you check the outside perimeter of the school. If anyone find Izuku text the rest and we'll meet up."

The three nodded and began their search. They could only hope Izuku hadn't hurt himself somehow.

* * *

When Bakugou reached his destination he stopped. It was a part of the school not many students or faculty used. He just wanted to be alone today. The events of today were a lot to take in. He knew Izuku was de-aged and his memory had been effected but he wasn't stand Izuku looking at him with those damn innocent eyes. The eyes that Izuku used to look at him with when they were still friends. Every time they saw him, those green orbs, filled up with trust, with happiness. It filled Bakugou with what he could only describe as gu-

"Kaachan!"

Bakugou's eyes widened when he heard the innocent chirp. He spun around and glared at the child hoping to scare him away.

"What!" He snapped. However that didn't seem to do anything as Izuku just edged forward.

"You look just like my friend Kaachan."

Bakugou just looked away. That damn stare again.

"Are you two related? Are you Kaachan's big brother?"

Bakugou almost scoffed. He was an only child. His mother could barely handle him it would be pretty stupid of her to even think about wanting another child.

Suddenly Izuku was right in front of him. He must have walked up when Bakugou was lost in thought.

"My name is Izuku. What's yours?"

Bakugou turned around to hide what was totally not a small blush.

"I don't care what you call me," he grumbled.

A silence hung heavy in the air before it was broken by Todoroki who had just stumbled upon the duo.

"There you are Izuku. Don't run off like that again. You had the others and I worried," Todoroki scolded, picking the child up. Bakugou turned back around and stared at the 'half and half bastard' as he had so "lovingly" dubbed him.

"Bakugou," Todoroki said in a form of greeting.

"Half and half," Bakugou grumbled back.

The two stared each other down before Todoroki shifted his gaze to Izuku.

"Let's go eat our lunch before it gets cold."

Izuku nodded cheerfully.

"Okay."

Todoroki started to, still carrying Izuku. Just before they turned the corner Izuku peeked his head over Todoroki's shoulder.

"Bye bye Kaachan-nii!"

It was a good thing those two were out of sight because Bakugou would have killed anyone who had seen him blushing as much as he was right now.

"Damn Deku…" Bakugou mumbled before walking away, determined to find a new place to think about things.

* * *

To say Toshinori was worried would be an understatement. He had been apprehensive about bringing his pupil here but after spending so many hours apart he was really starting to regret it. When Aizawa had seen him earlier he told Toshinori that he would just going through separation anxiety and that he would inform him if anything happened however that did nothing to calm his worries.

What if he brought Izuku back to school too earlier? Maybe he should have waited a little bit longer. What if one of the children hurt him by accident? Don't get him wrong Toshinori trusted his students but some of them (particularly Bakugou) tended to let their emotions get the better of them when in tense situation which could cause their quirks to go off and-

Toshinori shook his head to be rid himself of such thoughts. Maybe Aizawa was right. Maybe he was mother henning over Izuku too much. The people in the school were good people and he knows that everyone else was probably doing their best to help Izuku through this difficult time. Speaking of helping…

Toshinori stopped in front of the class 1-A door and transformed.

It was time for him to help his students learn how to become hero's.

"I am...entering the room like a normal person!"

The whole was silent before being broken by a childs sp.

"ALL-MIGHT!" Said child yelled in both shock and excitement.

All-Might did his trademark laugh and flexed his muscles, putting on a show for his number 1 fan. While Izuku thought it was amazing the rest of the class thought it was super cheesy and kind of corny. Hagakure on the other hand was trying her best to hold back her laughter. Midoriya just looked so darn cute when he was excited.

"Hello everyone! Today we are going to compete in a game of capture the flag. It will serve as a way to test your stealth skills, offensive skills as well as your defense when it comes to protecting something whether it's a dangerous weapon or a person."

"Yahoo! I rock at Stealth games!" Hagakure exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm terrible at these types of games. Everyone already has a hard time taking their eyes off me," Aoyama lamented.

Little did he know no one was looking at him nor did they care.

"Everybody suit up, we'll be starting in 10 minutes in the school yard."

The students got up and started to leave. All Might was about to leave when he felt a tug on his cape. It was Izuku looking up at him in amazement.

"Young Izuku, I should have known you would have stayed behind."

Izuku let out a gasp when the hero realized his mistake. He wasn't supposed to know who Izuku was. How would he cover this one up?

"Y-You know my name?!"

Thinking quick All Might let out a loud laugh.

"Why of course. I am All Might I know everything!"

Izuku smiled brightly, "C-C-Can I have your autograph."

"Why of course!"

All Might scribbled his name on a piece of paper and gave it to the toddler who was practically shaking.

"I can't wait to show Daddy!" Izuku exclaimed holding the autograph to his chest. All Might let out another laugh before kneeling down.

"How would you like to help me out with something."

Izuku let out a gasp, "Really?!"

The hero nodded, "Of course. Every hero needs a sidekick."

Izuku stared at All Might blanky, letting what he had just been told sink in. For a moment All Might thought the kid was unconscious when suddenly he let out a loud yell.

"Immagonnabeallmightssidekickimmagonnabeaherojustlikeheisandfightbadguysandstuffandbeaherothisissocool!"

Izuku put the hood of his onsie on and did his imitation of All Mights laugh and pose including the hands on hips. All Might turned around trying to hide his laughter and blush. When it came to Izuku could you really blame him?

* * *

"Blue team wins!" All Might announced as Uraraka grabbed the other team's flag.

"You gotta be kidding. And we were doing so well too,"Ojiro sighed.

"We did it!" Uraraka yelled happily.

"Great job out there Uraraka!" Iida congratulated.

"We couldn't have won without you, ribbit," Tsu said.

"Aw you guys," Uraraka replied blushing slightly due to all the postive comments.

"You did very well my girl," All Might said as he walked towards them.

"Wow! Your quirk is so cool!" Izuku said from ontop of All Might's shoulders.

"Thanks Deku."

"I hope my quirk will as cool as yours."

"It will be, I can guarantee," She said with a wink.

All Might cleared his throat so he could address the class.

"Good work today everyone. Someday you'll all be fine heros. Class will be ending soon so please change back into your normal clothes and return to the classroom. I have some business to attend too."

"Yes Sensei!"

There was a silence as All Might walked down the hallways of UA, Izuku still on his shoulders. He could feel Izuku playing with the hair of his that stood up, probably out of a mix of both boredom and curiosity on how they stood up like that.

"So Izuku what did you think about your first day at UA?" The hero asked.

"I like it! I wanna go here too someday," Izuku replied in a tired tone. It was a pretty tiring day and he was only 4 (physically and mentally). By the time the hero reached his office Izuku was asleep on his shoulders.

All Might gently placed the sleeping Izuku on the couch before allowing himself to detransform. Picking up sleeping child Toshinori started to make his way out of the building. He was leaving a little early but he wasn't required to stay as long as teachers like Aizawa and he wouldn't have to explain to the students who he was and why he had Izuku with him.

When they got back to the house instead of placing him in his room Toshinori placed Izuku in the guest room instead. For the first couple nights he had wanted Izuku to sleep with him in fear that the kid would accidentally hurt himself however he felt the tot was old enough to sleep alone in a bed. Tucking him in Toshinori left the room closing the door. Once he was out he walked into the kitchen thinking of what the two could have for dinner when they woke up. He walked over to the fridge and opened it pulling out the milk. He placed it down on the counter and left the room. When he came back he taped a piece of paper to the fridge and got to work.

The piece of paper was the drawing Izuku made for him earlier.

* * *

A/n: Augh! This is so long! 20 pages people! 20! Don't expect them all to be this long! I just had a lot of ground to cover. I'm surprised it didn't take me longer to write. I just wrote whatever came to me. I honestly felt kind of weird inserting the honorfics but I watched the japanese dub so it seemed right. For anyone not aware Nii-san or Nii basically means 'Big brother' in Japanese. I had him call Bakugou and Todoroki that because I thought it would be cute and because I can see the three forming a brotherly I have to edit this (god help me) see you guys later.


	6. 5 years of Painful memories

A/n: Hi guys, I'm back. Before I go on I just want to say thank you to everyone who is leaving reviews, favoriting, and following as well as just reading my story. I've been feeling sad and lonely as of late and everytime my email goes off because someone reviewed or favorited or followed it always makes me smile. But enough about me, I have reviews to respond to.

SirJanStark- *blushing slightly* Thanks! I'm happy you're enjoying it :D

Rey129- A lot was crammed into last chapter so I opted to save it for this chapter.

Lokilust- I'm sorry but I already have all the chapters pre-planned out so I'm not taking request chapters.

Astoon- Well when you have a cinnamon roll writing for a cinnamon roll that tends to happen :3

Rakkiankh- Unfortuently I can't answer due to spoilers. Don't worry you'll find out...eventually ;)

I own nothing except OC's I guess but they're basically throw away characters anyways.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Toshinori stirred slightly at the small voice he had become all too accustomed to and the label that came with it. However he knew for a fact that it couldn't be morning already. Blearily he opened his eyes. He was able to make out the small outline of his now 5-year-old charge.

"What are you doing up? It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

Izuku fiddled with the hem of the blue two piece Pajamas Toshinori was able to get Izuku into, (he really loved that All Might onesie).

"I had a nightmare," He mumbled shyly while not making eye contact.

Toshinori moved over and pat the now empty space. Izuku took the hint and launched himself onto the bed burrowing into Toshinori's side.

"You want to talk about it?" Toshinori asked rubbing small soothing circles on the boys thoughts.

Izuku hid his face in Toshinori's shirt.

"It's stupid."

Toshinori pulled Izuku into a one armed hug.

"If it scared you this much it can't be stupid."

"But it is!" Izuku suddenly exclaimed, looking up at Toshinori even though he couldn't see him due to the darkness, "Only a quirkless loser like me would get scared so easily," Izuku finished, the last part falling into a weak whisper.

Izuku remember being quirkless. What perplexed Toshinori the most was what could have triggered the memory of the boy finding out he was quirkless. He seemed perfectly happy before he fell asleep.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a sniffle. Tucking his thoughts away for later Toshinori sat up, pulling the boy up with him. Keeping one arm around him as a way of comforting him Toshinori wiped away a tear that was making its way down the child's face.

It pained Toshinori knowing what kind of torment the boy had gone through after finding out he was quirkles. He didn't know what exactly had happened to Izuku but considering his own once quirklessness he could imagine the two had a similar experience growing up. It took so much of his willpower to not tell this child the truth. To not tell him that he was now the bearer of one of the most powerful quirks in the world. If Izuku knew he'd want to test it out and Toshinori wasn't sure how Izuku's small body would react. Would his body be able to handle it due to intensive training he did before deaging or would the quirk treat this now smaller body as a new vessel? Would in even work or was One for All locked away for the time being? These were things the pro hero wanted to know but dare not to experiment with. Not if it was at Izuku's expense.

"Your anything but a loser my boy. Trust me," Toshinori whispered.

Eventually Izuku ended up crying himself to sleep leaving Toshinori alone with his thoughts and wondering what to do.

* * *

"Bakugou-san! Putting your feet up on these desks is highly disrespectful and I demand you take them off!" Iida commanded.

Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell what to do four-eyes."

"Iida just let it go. Bakugou's too ignorant to listen anyways," Kirishima said with a teasing grin.

"CAN IT WEIRD HAIR!" Bakugou yelled back causing Kirishima's grin to grow.

The commotion going on settled down once Aizawa entered the room (he tended to have that effect on people). To everyone's confusion Deku wasn't with him this time. It was just Aizawa.

"Aizawa-sensei, where's Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked.

"He's still with All Might. I don't know much about the situation and frankly I don't really care much either. Now does anyone else have any questions they want to ask to waste my time?"

"..."

"Good."

Aizawa started started to list off the morning announcements, Uraraka couldn't focus though. She wasn't sure why but she had a bad feeling about today…

* * *

"My boy, is there a reason you don't want to go back to Aizawa's class?" Toshinori asked. When the two had first walked into the school Izuku asked if he could stay with him. Even though the thought of spending another day with his protege was appealing he knew he couldn't. All Might still had to teach that hero's course and it was probably best for Izuku to have interactions with other people than just Toshinori. He didn't know much about kids but he knew social interactions where very important for children Izuku's age, even if he would only be this age for 1 day.

Izuku shook his head and continued to watch All Mights debut video. He held no expression. None of the excitement he previously held over the video was present. The only expression the child showed towards the video was a empty blank stare.

"What about your friends. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

Izuku drew his legs up onto the chair and up at his chest and rested his head on his knee's.

"They probably won't like me anymore once they find out I don't have a power," He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Nonsense! What makes you say that?" Toshinori asked. Where in the world did little Izuku get such a-

"Kaachan…"

Oh.

"Kaachan….Kaachan said that I'm just a Deku, that I'm useless and that nobody likes quirkless losers like me," Izuku said, his voice cracking on the last word. He looked up at Toshinori with a heartbreaking expression as tears streamed down his face, "Do you still love me?"

Toshinori hugged his son tightly hoping that the gesture alone could convey how he was feeling. Just to be certain however he decided to speak.

"Of course my boy. I love you so much."

Despite his gentle tone he couldn't help but to feel angry. Not at Izuku but at the world. A world that made a child feel unloved, made them feel useless and that they'll never amount to anything was simply unforgivable. Part of him want to lecture Bakugou on how bullying will not be tolerated but that wouldn't do any good. The past was in the past and he seemed to be mellowing out little by little. He was still unkind to others but it was a start. From what All Might had seen he didn't seem to bully Izuku anymore either or at least not to the extent that he did.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Izuku?"

"Do- do you think I can be a hero?"

There is was. The question that Toshinori knew Izuku had been asking his whole life before they met. Wishing, praying that someone would say yes. That someone would believe in him. Izuku had done so many amazing things and blew Toshinori's expectations out of the water. He had also saved Toshinori from himself by giving him a family and that's what heros do. They save people. They save lives. So with no hesitation Toshinori gave his answer.

"Yes Izuku, you can become a hero."

* * *

"Deku-kun," Uraraka started, stopping when she saw Izuku flinch, "Um….Izuku-kun, is everything okay?" She wasn't sure what happened but Deku's personality from the cheerful boy that was here yesterday did a complete 180. Now he seemed scared, nervous even. It wasn't just her that noticed, everyone that came in contact with the boy prior had noticed. What happened?

"I'm okay," Deku whispered before looking down quietly playing with the hem of his shirt. Uraraka's frown deepened. Ever since lunch started her, and the rest of class 1-A ( excluding Bakugou) had been trying to find out what had happened to make him act this way. So here they were, still inside class 1-A, lunches ranging from eaten to yet to be eaten trying to find out what was making their friend so...this, but to no avail.

"Come on Midoriya, you can tell us," Kirishima tried.

"He's right and if its a person we can go beat them up for you if you want," Kaminari said with a confident smile. Izuku's head shot up. Instead of getting the expression he wanted Midoriya looked like he was about to start crying.

"Way to go Denki," Jiro said sounding both unamused and mildly annoyed as she twirled her ear jacks.

"Midoriya, whatever it is you can tell us," Iida stated in his overly authoritative voice that no one could take seriously.

"Yeah Izuku-chan! We just want to help because we care about you!" Mina exclaimed.

Izuku drew his knees towards his chest and fell silent. His classmates exchanged worried looks with each other, not knowing what to do. Before anyone else could attempt to get the child to open up their was the sound of a chair roughly scraped against the classroom floor followed by aggressive footsteps. Bakugou stopped when he was in front of the desk Izuku was sitting at and slammed his hands down causing Izuku to flinch.

"LISTEN HERE DEKU! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE USELESS NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL STAY THAT WAY SO QUIT CRYING ABOUT IT!"

Everyone was silent as they just stared at Bakugou, not sure what they should make of the situation.

Izuku sniffled, "B-but I don't have a quir-"

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID YOU QUIRKLESS LOSER!" Bakugou roared.

At this point everyone was starting to fear for the much younger Izuku's safety. Todoroki stepped closer towards Izuku while Kirishima tried to talk some sense into the fiery blonde.

"Hey man, take it easy."

"SHUT UP WEIRD HAIR!"

"Bakugou-"

"SAME GOES TO YOU HALF AND HALF."

"K-kaachan-nii?"

The room fell silent once more as all eyes fell on the youngest in the class. Izuku looked down at though nervous.

"Um...my- my Daddy says I can become a hero. Do- do you think I can become a hero?"

The whole room fell silent. Izuku looked up at Bakugou with teary eyes, waiting for an answer. After what seemed like an hour, Bakugou spoke with his head down, in an oddly calm tone.

"What does it matter what I think? You always did what you wanted anyways."

The room fell silent again, this time with a heavy tension hanging in the air.

"...*snicker*...'Kaachan-nii',"

"DO YOU WANNA F*CKING GO! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Bakugou yelled at Sero.

"Oh come on Baku-bro, I think it's kind of cute," Kirishima said, trying not to snicker.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK!"

As the rest of the class continued to tease Bakugou about his new nickname Uraraka decided to glance at Izuku to see if he way okay. He was smiling, a genuine smile.

"Deku-kun, what are you so happy about?" Uraraka asked. Normally when Bakugou flipping out on him Deku would get nervous.

"It's because, I know I will become a hero."

* * *

A/n: I know it's short compared to the other chapter but I never said these would be as lengthy at that one. I'm in a showcase at my school and since we have less than a week until showtime the next chapter may or may not take longer than usual. I can't say for certain though. I wanted to get this chapter up asap so I wasn't able to really edit so please excuse any errors. Bye guys.


	7. mini chapter (Please read the An)

A/n: Hi guys, so I made a little mistake. You know I mentioned my editing wasn't going to be as good as usual in the last chapter? Well because of that I left out an important part of the chapter and I didn't know this until Merlenyn unintentionally mentioned it, so thank you...I think? Well whatever, this was supposed to take place as a conversation between All-Might and Recovery Girl so this is kind of like a mini (chibi) chapter, yay! Anyways, I won't be answering questions until the next actual chapter so let's get this show on the road. Oh, one more thing, I don't know if this is canon but in this Recovery Girl knows about All Might's quirk and how Izuku used to be quirkless. Okay, lets go!

* * *

"So you're saying he woke up in the middle of the night knowing he was quirkless?"

"Yes."

Recovery girl looked up from the clipboard she had been looking at with a pondering expression.

"Strange."

"That's what I said," Toshinori pointed out before sighing, "I just don't know how this happened. I had been hoping we could avoid something like this happening," Toshinori explained. He knew from experience how devastating it could be to be in the minority of people who don't have any powers in a world full of them.

Recovery girl was silent for a moment before speaking again, "How old did you say he was?"

"As of today five."

"Children's quirks tend to develop at age four. It could be possible Izuku dreamed about when he found out he didn't have a quirk."

Toshinori straightening in surprise, "But his memories-"

"Are slowly coming back to him. In bits and pieces, yes and triggered by certain events, yes. The event was probably so traumatizing that it came back to him in the form of a dream, or nightmare I should say."

The two fell silent as Toshinori tried to digest this new information. This whole thing was confusing. As if sensing that Recovery Girl spoke once again.

"Its unfortunate we don't know more about this quirk that was used. Age related quirks are very rare and as of such not much research has been done on them. For now all you can do is deal with whatever the quirks side effects throw at you."

Toshinori was silent. This was going to be harder than he thought. Despite this information however, he found himself not regretting his decision to take Izuku until he recovered at all.

* * *

By the time the two got back to Toshinori's house Izuku seemed a little chipper than he had earlier that day. Sometimes friends really were the best medicine. While Toshinori was making dinner for the two he felt Izuku (who he had left in the living room to watch TV) tug on his pant leg.

"What is it?" Toshinori asked, not turning away from the stove.

"I- I want to tell you about my nightmare."

This got Toshinori's attention. He grabbed Izuku by the hand and led the child to the kitchen table. The two sat down (Izuku kneeling due to his height) while Toshinori waited patiently for the little boy to speak. Izuku wiggled a little before playing with his hands nervously and shifting from his spot on his knees.

"Um...in my dream...it was dark and scary and I was alone. Then I saw Kaachan. I ran to him but he pushed me down and used his explodey quirk on me. I started to cry and he told me that I was a quirkless loser. I called out for you but Kaachan told me to shut up and told me that you left me and would never ever come back cause you didn't want to have to take care of a quirkless Deku like me. And then he was getting ready to use his explosion on me again but I woke up."

Toshinori frowned as he watched Izuku put his head down in shame. He felt himself become angry. Angry at Bakugou for the way he had treated Midoriya as young children. However the past was in the past and there was nothing he could do prevent it from happening. Not even All Might can transverse time itself. All he could do right now was be there for his student and hopefully prevent something like this from happening again.

Reaching across the table Toshinori placed a hand atop of Izuku's fluffy green locks. The five year old tensed slightly as though he expected Toshinori to hurt him. Just what had Bakugou done to the poor child?

"Izuku, I want you to know that I will never, ever leave you. Your my son and I will always love you."

Izuku slid off the chair, walked over to where Toshinori was sitting and wrapped his arms around Toshinori's waist (he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach) and buried his face in his shirt. Toshinori smiled fondly as a warm feeling enveloped his chest area. Placing his arm around Izuku he rubbed his back in a soothing manner. The two stayed like that for a while before Izuku spoke up.

"Daddy, what's that smell?"

Confused, Toshinori took a whiff of the air. That was weird. Why did it smell like something was bur-

"Shit!" He swore in English before running towards the stove. His eggs were burning!

A/n: Unfortunately he couldn't salvage what he had left so they ended up ordering a pizza, the end. Don't expect mini chapters this to happen again. This happened only because I forgot to include this crucial part of the chapter. I know I could have just edited the existing chapter but a lot of people already saw it so I didn't see a point. See you guys later when I finished the real chapter 6.


	8. 6ty minutes

A/n: Uh, so many ideas I have so little time to type. Alright I'm just gonna get to responding to reviews because I have a lot to respond to.

Rey129- This is the kid who calls other people "extra's" are you really gonna question his insults? I kind of see him as still in denial that Izuku has a quirk and is starting to surpass him in a way.

Ardent Aspen- I actually hadn't thought of the notebooks. However your review did help fuel some ideas for this chapter….

Kimera20- My thought process for this was, if they won't give me more dad might I'll just make my own!

MASTER T-REX- The school informed her, I just didn't bother putting it in because I didn't know how to write that. Most of the class was shocked/worried about what happened (except Bakugou who supposedly didn't care). As for the rest of your review I don't think quirks can have that many side effects :/.

Noble graysin- The focus of this story is Izuku and Toshinori's father-son relationship, not a budding romance between Inko and Toshinori. Sorry. Although that would be kind of cute if they became a couple in canon :).

Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. I own nothing.

* * *

"All-Might sensei!"

The hero turned around in surprise when he saw Uraraka walking towards him.

"Uraraka my girl, good morning! Is there something you'd like to talk about?" All Might asked. It was before home room started so whatever it was she'd have to make it fast lest they wanted to face the wrath of Aizawa. He vividly remembered one time Izuku going to homeroom late due to the pro hero having to talk to him. Izuku ended up with detention and the pro hero with the lecture of a lifetime. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of that.

"Well, Deku-kun's been pretty sad since yesterday. He's not as sad as he was yesterday but he's still a little down, so with your permission would it be okay if me, Iida and a couple others bring him to the park after school?"

"Why of course! A growing boy needs fresh air," All Might responded. It would be good for Izuku to spend some time with his friends and it would give the hero some time to, well, be a hero. It was a win win.

"Thank you All Might-sensei," Uraraka said with a bow.

"No need to thank me my girl! If it in anyway aids Midoriya's recovery than I'm for it!"

Uraraka nodded with a smile and took out her phone.

"Would it be okay if I got your number so you know when and where to pick him up?"

"Why of course!" All Might responded. After giving her his cellphone number Uraraka headed to class while the number one hero headed to his office so he could deflate until class later on that day.

Uraraka smiled as she tapped on the text icon so she could start a group chat with Iida, Todoroki, and Tsu. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

After school ended Iida, Todoroki and Uraraka ended up going to the park with Izuku. Tsu couldn't go. Something about a family emergency so it was just the four of them….or at least that's how it started.

"Do you think we'll see any animals there?" Izuku asked excitedly. He was currently sitting on Todoroki's shoulders, trying to contain his excitement by playing with Todoroki's dual colored hair. If his voice was any indication, it wasn't doing a very good job of calming him down.

"Hey Deku-kun, I think I have some bread left over from lunch. Would you like to feed the ducks with me when we get there?" Uraraka asked.

"Awesome!" Izuku exclaimed throwing his arms up. Todoroki had to tighten his hold on the 6 year olds ankles so he wouldn't fall off his shoulders. Uraraka couldn't help but to giggle at the sight. Who knew Todoroki would be good with kids? Or maybe he was just good with Izuku.

When the quartet reached the park the first thing they saw was the pond which was oddly devoid of wildlife.

"That's strange. Usually there's all sorts of animals here," Iida said as Todoroki placed Izuku on the ground.

"That's weird," Uraraka agreed.

"No ducks…" Izuku mumbled sadly.

Suddenly the four heard what sounded like an explosion not too far away.

"What was that?" Uraraka exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not sure! Do you think it could be a villain attack?" Iida asked.

"We better check it out," Todoroki said picking up Izuku and handing him to Uraraka, "If things get bad run and get help. Your quirk might not be best for this type of situation."

Most children would feel frightened at hearing about a villian attack, but not Izuku. Izuku felt excitement surge through him as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook. It was a normal composition notebook with the words "HEERO ANALISIS 4 TE FUOOTUR" scribbled on the front in child-like handwriting. His father had gotten it for him saying he might like it. He wasn't sure what he meant at first but after watching All Mights debut video again he suddenly felt the urge to write about what he was looking at. Granted it was almost illegible due to all the spelling errors and poor penmanship but he's was six what do you expect?

When the four got the the scene they found it wasn't a villain at all. Rather a certain fiery blonde with questionable morals.

"Bakugou-san! As your class president I order you to stop your destruction of public property!" Iida ordered noticing the scorch marks on the brick wall. Bakugou rolled his eyes and instead decided to focus his attention on his dual haired rival.

"What the fuck are you doing here icy-hot," He asked, however it sounded more like a statement.

"We decided to take Deku-kun to the park," Uraraka answered for Todoroki. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out, "Would you like to join us?"

Bakugou made a face as though he was disgusted but before he could respond Izuku decided to speak up.

"Kaachan-nii," He said as he started to squirm in Uraraka's arms. She put him down so she wouldn't drop him and watched when he ran over to Bakugou and grabbed onto his pant leg.

"You gotta come with us. Please!"

"Eh? LET GO YA DAMN MUNCHKIN!" He exclaimed angrily as he successfully shook the child off his leg. He turned his attention towards Uraraka, "And who the hell said I wanna hang out with a bunch of losers like you!" He spat before stomping off.

"B-but…" Izuku started as he watched Bakugou leave with sad eyes. Uraraka walked up to him and bent down so they were eye level.

"Don't mind him. He's just a grump. I think I saw some ducks in the other pond, let's go there," Uraraka said, grabbing his hand, and leading the way.

After running out of bread to feed the ducks, the four walked to the playground area. Uraraka led to Izuku to the swing set and after helping him get on she bent down to his eye level.

"Deku-kun, Todoroki-kun and I are going to go get some food while Iida uses the bathroom. Are you going to be okay on your own?" She asked. She knew Japan was pretty safe but she just wanted to make sure he was comfortable being by himself alone, even if it was only until Iida got out of the restroom.

Izuku nodded and Uraraka gave him a bright smile, "Then stay here. Don't leave the playground. Me and Todoroki-kun will be back in a bit, okay?"

"Mm-hm," Deku responded with a smile and he kicked his feet slightly to make the swing move a little. Uraraka gave him a pat on the head before her and Todoroki left. Deku watched them walk away before realizing just how alone he was. Looking around at all of these kids, playing with kids their own age. It made him kind of wish he had friends his own age.

"Hey, who was that lady that was talking to you?"

Izuku looked up to find a boy about a year or two older with black hair talking to him. Behind him were 2 more boys. One with what appeared to have a birds beak and the other a third eye on his forehead.

"Oh, that was Uraraka-san. She's my friend," Izuku said with a smile.

"Woah! Your friends with big kids!" The kid with the bird beak exclaimed.

Izuku blushed out of embarrassment and nodded shyly before regaining his composure.

"There's also, Iida and Todoroki-niisan."

"Wow! Hey would you like to play with us?" The kid with the third eye.

Izuku felt a smile spread across his face. Before he could utter his answer the boy with the black hair spoke before him.

"Wait wait. Before you can hang out with us we gotta make sure you're cool enough."

Izuku nodded and got off of the swing so he was standing. He was ready to do whatever was necessary to prove his worth.

"..."

"..."

"..well?"

"...Well what?"

"Show us how cool you are."

"He means your quirk," The kid with the third eye said.

"My...quirk?"

The kid with black hair nodded, "We can't just let anyone into our group. We only let the kids with the coolest quirks hang out with us. For example, San can see 3 seconds into the future," He said pointing towards the three eyed kid, "So come on show us your quirk and if its cool enough we can hang out."

"Um…."

"You want to hang out with us, don't you?" The kid with the bird beak asked.

"I do but I don't have a quirk."

The black haired kid looked confused, "What do you mean you don't have one?"

Izuku looked down sadly, "I- I'm quirkless."

The three recoiled as those Izuku had insulted them. The leader of the three's face morphed into disgust, "Well what's a quirkless freak like you doing in my park!"

Izuku flinched. He had a feeling this was coming.

"I-I-It's a p-pu-pu-public area. A-according t-to I-Iida-kun that mean I'm allowed to be here."

"Iida-kun? You mean that older friend you made up?" The kid with three eyes sneered with a smirk.

"Yeah! Who'd wanna hang with a no quirk like you!" Beak boy echoed.

Izuku wiped away a single tear that was making its way down his face. The leader took a stop closer to Izuku and sprouted an extra pair of limbs.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to show you what happens when quirkless kids like you show up in my playground," He said cracking his knuckles.

Izuku took an instinctive step back and then another until his back hit a tree and he couldn't back up anymore. The kid with the black hair was closing in on him. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. Except the punch never came. When he opened his eyes the kid was on the ground with a shocked expression. That's when Izuku noticed his arm and hand. It was outstretched and his hand curled into a fist. Both his hand and arm were red. And it hurt. A lot.

Izuku bit his lip and tried not to cry due to the pain. He grabbed his left arm and held it close. Before he could really cry about it though the kid with the black hair got up from the ground and grabbed Izuku by the front of his shirt.

"How dare you, you stupid shrimp," He spat before throwing Izuku down on the ground. Izuku ended up landed on his injured arm and let of a wail before out right balling his eyes out. Before the bullies could do anymore harm they stopped in there tracks when they heard someone yelling.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DAMN BRATS THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The three let out screams of terror when they saw what can only be described as a blonde demon from the depths of hell approach them. And just like that they ran away.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN! AND IF I SEE YOU TWERPS HERE AGAIN I'LL BATHE THIS PARK WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

It was then that Bakugou noticed all the people staring at him.

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU STARING AT!"

And just as suddenly as he appeared people looked away.

* * *

When Uraraka and Todoroki got back you can only imagine their shock when they came back to find Izuku with a broken arm, crying his eyes out in Bakugou's shirt, whom of which was cradling him protectivly.

"W-what happened?" Uraraka asked in shock.

"We can ask questions later. Right now we should get that arm checked," Todoroki said, noting its state.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I couldn't agree more," Bakugou said with an eyeroll.

Just as the four left the park Iida finally returned.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. The bathrooms were being cleaned so I had to use an al-"

Iida looked around only notice none of his friends where there. Not even Izuku.

"...Guys?"

* * *

"There. All better sweetie." Recovery girl said with a smile.

Izuku flexed his fingers, marvelling at how they didn't hurt as much anymore and the fact that he could actually move them again.

"Wow," He whispered.

"Thank you so much for your help," Toshinori said. He had been so worried when he got a call from Uraraka telling him Izuku had been injured. After telling Uraraka where to go (that being the school) he quickly knocked out the bank robbers, saved the day and jumped to where they would be meeting him. The three had left long ago under Recovery girl's orders, saying that she couldn't concentrate with all these people around her, (it was a lie but Toshinori couldn't stay hiding in her office bathroom forever). They were reluctant (especially Bakugou of all people) to leave but eventually they relented knowing that Izuku was in good hands.

"Honestly if I was paid every time this boy showed up in my infirmary I'd be rich by now," Recovery girl said with her usual sass.

"Did any of the children mention how this happened?" Toshinori asked.

Recovery girl frowned, "Unfortunately no. That Bakugou boy said it had something to do with bullies but refused to elaborate," Recovery girl leaned in close and whispered, "If I were you I'd try talk to Midoriya-san as he might still be a bit shaken up by the whole ordeal. However if he doesn't want to just let it go. Don't force him."

Toshinori nodded and thanked her once again before leaving. He actually ended up having to carry Izuku half way since the kid fell asleep on the bus. Upon entering he walked into the living room and laid Izuku down on the couch.

'Kids getting heavy. Soon I won't be able to carry him in this form anymore.'

Something about that though made him feel slightly sad…

"mmm….Daddy…?"

Toshinori looked down at Izuku who had just started to stir.

"Hey sleepy-head, I was wondering when you'd wake up," Toshinori said with a fond smile.

Izuku gave a sleepy smile back as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was now or never.

"Izuku."

Izuku turned his attention towards Toshinori. He sat down as to make himself appear less intimidating.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened today? About how you got that broken arm."

"Well those kids started being mean to me cus I didn't have a quirk…"

Toshinori felt a stab of anger but decided to keep quiet until Izuku was finished.

"Before they could hurt me though...I dunno."

Toshinori tilted his head. What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno what happened. When I opened my eyes my hand with infront of me like this," Izuku stretched out his arm and curled his hand into a fist, "And if hurt, like a lot."

He almost spit up blood right then and there. One for all. Izuku still had it. Wheather that was a good or a bad thing was up for debate however.

"Then the boy was on the ground and he got really mad and tried to hurt me but before he could Kaachan-nii saved me," Izuku finished.

'Maybe Bakugou isn't as bad as I thought.'

Toshinori would have smiled if it wasn't for the current dilemma they were in.

"Izuku, I want you to know I'm very proud of you for standing up for yourself."

Izuku smiled before frowning.

"I don't know what happen though."

"Izuku may have a quirk."

Izuku lit up for a second before deflating due to confusion, "But how? The doctor said-"

"I know it's' confusing and unfortunately I can't tell you more at the moment."

Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But why?"

'Because you'll find out I'm All Might,' He thought bitterly, "Because...just trust me my boy. I'll tell you everything when your older, I promise."

Izuku deflated slightly and pouted but nodded nonetheless.

"One more thing. You need to promise me you won't use your quirk unless necessary."

Izuku's head whipped towards him so fast the Toshinori was afraid he would get whiplash.

"What?! But why!?" Izuku asked in a desperate tone. From the way he was looking at his father one would think Toshinori just kicked a puppy or something.

It took all of Toshinori's willpower not to cave in and allow izuku to use his quirk. Remembering Izuku's broken arm however strengthen his resolve. He was doing this to protect his son. One for All was dangerous in an untrained vessel. They were lucky Izuku didn't combust or something. Toshinori didn't want to take the chance of what could happen if Izuku used one for all again in his untrained and much smaller body.

"Your quirk is very dangerous so for now don't use it. Trust me. It's for the best."

Izuku looked down pouting, "Okay fine, but how do you know this stuff?"

Toshinori fumbled. How was he supposed to explain this?

"Oh um...because-because I'm a dad, of course I know this kind of stuff."

Izuku was still pouting but seemed satisfied with this answer much to Toshinori's relief.

'Thank goodness for a child's naivety.'

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"I can believe I missed all that, ribbit."

Uraraka smiled sheepishly even though Tsu couldn't see her through the phone receiver.

"Well it's probably for the best. If I saw those kids picking on Midoriya…" Tsu trailed off.

"Yeah we were pretty mad but he's okay now."

"That's good to hear."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...is something wrong? Your quiet all of a sudden."

Uraraka sighed.

"I just can't help but to feel like we forgot something…"

* * *

On a cold park bench somewhere Iida sneezed.

* * *

A/n: Poor Iida, getting left in the park alone and forgotten. It's like middle school all over again T.T, but enough about traumatic childhood events. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it certainly wasn't easy to write. I don't know when the next chapter will be out so just in case its not out before December 25th, Merry Christmas everyone. Later!


	9. How to scare a dad in 7 minutes or less

A/n: Hey everyone, I'm back. After reading all your reviews all I can says is, wow you guys were really worried about Iida, haha. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed or read this story, it keeps me going knowing people actually enjoy what I'm doing.

Just A Random Box- Yeah but that would have been too "unprofessional" and less funny.

Merlenyn- When I first thought of this story I saw Bakugou in my mind as lowkey mother henning Deku.

Rey129- Unfortunately no, like said in the story having OFA at the moment can cause more harm than good since his body was untrained at age 6. The reason it didn't do too much damage the first time is because he was basically just lucky. Since it was mostly instinctive he ended up using less than 1 percent of OFA. As for what happened after Uraraka's call with Tsu...I'll leave that for you to decide ;)

Ardent Aspen- Probably not since he was only 6 for like a day. As for Iida…;3

I own nothing.

* * *

It was lunchtime for class 1-A. Todoroki, Uraraka, Tsu, Iida and Izuku (who was now 7). Uraraka (and Izuku) asked Bakugou if he wanted to join them. Bakugou for whatever reason said no even though it was no secret anymore that he had a soft spot for kids...or maybe it was just for Izuku? Who knows.

Iida and Tsu were arguing once again while the remaining three watched. Todoroki looked bored however looking into his eyes showed the small amount of amusement that danced in them due to the display he wa silently watching. Uraraka tried to stop the argument to no avail and little Izuku quietly sat between Uraraka and Todoroki focusing all his attention on the animal crackers he was eating. This continued on for a couple of minutes until Izuku broke his silence.

"Ow…"

Uraraka looked over at Izuku. Before she could ask what was wrong he reached into his mouth and pulled out a bloody tooth. By now Iida and Tsu noticed what wa going on and had stopped fighting. They were all silent.

"..."

"MIDORIYA-KUN!" Iida exclaimed as he scooped the slightly confused child up. He turned to uraraka and said, "I will bring him to recovery girl! You go get All Might!"

"Wait Ii-" Uraraka started. Iida had already used his quirk to zoom out of the cafeteria before she could even finish. The group fell silent once more.

"...Wha- what just happened?" Tsu asked as she stared blankly at the door.

"Iida-kun's overreacting. Hasn't he ever lost a baby tooth before?" Uraraka asked no one in particular whilst face palming.

* * *

All Might walked into U.A in a fairly good mood. He had gotten some hero work done filling his daily quota and was getting ready to head to somewhere safe and detransform for the day, or at least until hero foundations class. While passing recovery girls room he heard something that peaked his interest.

"Don't worry! Recovery girl may not be here but I know first aid!" Said a hammy voice.

That sounded like Iida.

"A-am I gonna die?" Asked a scared voice.

That sounded like Izuku.

"Nonsense. Well use this to clog up the blood until recovery girl gets back!"

"Blood? There was blood?"

"Iida-kun I'm scared," he heard Izuku whimpered.

"Don't worry Midoriya-kun I won't let you die."

Alright. He had heard enough. All Might opened the door slightly dreading what he'd find behind it. Iida was kneeling in front of Izuku who was sitting on a chair and had blood running down his chin.

"All Might-sensei thank goodness you are here! Midoriya-kun started bleeding in the middle of lunch so I brought him here as fast as I could. Unfortunately Recovery Girl seems to have stepped out for whatever reason so I took proper precautions to stop the bleeding in anyway I could!"

All Might knelt in front of Izuku and assessed what was before him. How could this have happened? What cruel cruel plague had fate brought upon such an innocent child? One as pure hearted as his Izuku no less. He would do everything in his power to fight whatever had been brought upon this boy, but alas. There were just something's not even the number one hero could do. Not with physical fists at least. Where was recovery girl when you needed her?

Well he may not have the healing quirk like she did but he could at least try to do something. First thing was first though, he needed to know what was wrong.

"Izuku, can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I don't know. I was eating and my tooth popped out," Izuku said holding out a baby tooth in the palm of his hand.

"All Might-sensei, if I may. This may be a case of gingivitis."

All Might would have spat up blood had he not been in his hero form. But Izuku had been brushing his teeth hadn't he? Once again he had failed as a proper caregiver and as a father!

"I see…" He responded with a grim face.

Just then the door knob to the office turned and in came recovery girl. She looked at the grim faces of the student and teacher and then at the sad and slightly bloodied face of Izuku before sighing.

"What did you do this time?"

* * *

Toshinori had long since detransformed since being ushered out of the room so she could talk to Izuku alone. Iida had left beforehand saying he had to get to class and wished for Izuku to get well soon.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair nervously. What was taking so long?

When the door finally opened and recovery girl stepped out Toshinori stood up instantly.

"How is he?"

"Well," Recovery girl started, "Your lucky your strong because you sure don't have much going on upstairs do ya?"

"Huh?" Toshinori asked. What did his intelligence have to do with-

"Midoriya-san doesn't have gingivitis, he lost a baby tooth."

Oh. _Oh._ Those were two very different things.

"I already explained all this too Izuku. You really need to stop being such a worry-wart. Soon your hair will be as gray as mine," The healing hero scolded.

"Daddy! Look I lost a tooth! Recovery girl says that if I leave it under my pillow the tooth fairy will come and give me money!" Izuku exclaimed as he ran out of the room and towards Toshinori.

Toshinori smiled as relieved smile.

"That's great Izuku."

* * *

A/n: I had so much trouble trouble writing this chapter, I'm so glad it's done. I had several drafts written and the premise is so bare bones I didn't think I'd be able to make a chapter out of it. But I did somehow and albeit short it's rather cute and lighthearted and I felt my story needed that after how heavy the last chapter was. Later!


	10. A cr8zy day (I'm running out of puns)

A/n: Well if any of you guys have been following the news the state I live in literally got hit with a massive snow storm so I'm literally snowed in...at least I got no school. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed or even just read my story, you guys keep me going :).

Merlenyn- Uraraka took care of that once he got back. He was as you would have guessed, quite embarrassed.

Ardent Aspen- I'm running out of number puns. If you have any ideas let me know. As for it being similar to a conversation your younger sibling had I'm not sure what to say….but can you move that dresser in front of the window...it's blocking my view (jk).

Starfang's secrets- Pft! High schooler's! Am I right?...wait...

Rey129- He's Iida, he overreacted when Bakugou put his feet on a desk, and since one of his best friends got deaged he's just trying to be cautious. As for Japanese culture not having a tooth fairy I actually didn't know that but I figured with Toshinori's love of American culture he'd probably tell Izuku about the tooth fairy anyways (then again, maybe not). As for why Recover Girl knew about the tooth fairy I'm just gonna chalk that up to artistic license. In a way the whole ending of the last chapter was a artistic license (and me being too lazy to do research).

I own nothing.

* * *

He didn't consider himself a perfect parent but at least he was trying. It had been 8 days and already Toshinori's respect for people who were parents had gone through the roof. The saying was true, you could never really know what it was like to be someone else until you walked a mile in their shoes, and Toshinori had walked a mile and then some. It was hard but at the same time it worth it.

Despite his flaws and him not exactly knowing what he was doing, Toshinori could proudly say that he thinks he's doing an alright job. That he's at least decent. Who knows, maybe he even dare say he's getting the hang of this whole parenting thing.

"Dad? Where do babies come from?"

Toshinori nearly choked on the hot tea he was drinking and looked over towards Izuku who was watching him with large, innocent eyes. Well….there went his peaceful Saturday.

"My boy, why do you ask such a thing?"

"I just wanna know," Izuku said with a shrug.

All children eventually ask that question. In hindsight he should have seen this coming. Which is why Toshinori hated himself at that moment for not being mentally prepared to answer **that** question. Speaking of answering that question, how was he SUPPOSED to answer a question like that? Izuku was currently only 8, he could barely tie his shoes! He was too young to know about... **that!**

Just then Toshinori's cell phone started to ring.

'A distraction! Thank goodness,' He thought before answering.

"Hello?"

"Look I'm just going to cut to the chase, the police department needs your help with a case."

"Well hello to you too Aizawa," Toshinori snorted, "What do you mean the police department needs my help?"

"There's a villain on the loose who has a quirk they think yours might be best suited for."

"Ah I see, but if they need my help why would you call me instead of the station?"

"Because this is a class S villian and they needed to reach you as soon as possible. I don't have time for anymore questions, just get here."

Aizawa was getting ready to hang up but a shout of "Wait!" coming from the other side of the receiver stopped him.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"What am I going to do about Izuku?"

"Leave him at home."

"He's only eight."

"So?"

"Aizawa!"

"I don't have time for this," Aizawa muttered to himself, "Look just give me your address, I look after him."

Toshinori straightened. Really? He wasn't expecting Aizawa of all people to offer to look after the chibified student.

"Are you sure?"

"Do I really have a choice," It came off more as a statement then an actual question.

"Very well. Thank you Aizawa."

After getting his address Aizawa hung up. He had an half-hour before he had to watch the kid. He looked up towards the sky. God he hoped he wouldn't come to regret this.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Before Toshinori could even get there a flash a green ran by shouting, "I'll get it! I'll get it!"

Opening the door Izuku was greeted to the sight of two pro hero's.

"Eraserhead! Present mic!"

"Hey! How's my little listener doing!" Present mic said in his usual over the top way. Toshinori shot Aizawa a confused look.

Aizawa shrugged.

"He wanted to come."

Toshinori nodded and glanced over at Present Mic who was currently holding Izuku over his head as though he were a baby, not that Izuku minded.

"Well anyways you should probably take off. We can handle it from here," Aizawa said in a unenthused voice.

"Alright. Izuku, you be good okay? They're going to watch you while I'm gone. I left some money on the counter incase you guys plan on going out."

"Okay," Izuku responded with a smile as present mic lowered him back to the ground.

"And remember your bedtimes at 9."

Izuku nodded.

"And brush your teeth after every meal."

"Okay Dad."

"And-"

"The kid gets it. Just leave," Aizawa said with a annoyed tone. Honestly how'd the kid put with this guy?

"Okay. Bye."

Toshinori walked out the door when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"One more th-"

Toshinori's words were cut off when Aizawa abruptly slammed the door shut using his scarf. Present mic bend down so he was at Izuku's level.

"Well Izuku looks like we'll be hanging with you for a while. What do ya feel like doing?"

Izuku thought for a minute before his eyes lit up, "Can we go get icecream?"

"Whatever you want little man."

"Yay! Oh wait!" Izuku said before running out of the kitchen and into his room. When he came back he had a backpack on.

"Ready!"

Present Mic decided on the ice cream place since Izuku and Aizawa didn't care. It was called Swirly's and was fairly close to their current location. Before they left Aizawa made Hizashi put a hat on. His hair was a dead giveaway and the last thing they needed was to be swarmed by paparazzi.

Swirly's was a diner that mostly specialized in ice cream and allowed customers to either eat outside or inside. It was a nice day so they chose to eat outside, (or rather Izuku and Hizashi chose to. Aizawa would have rather ate inside but they forced to sit with them).

'At least the spot they chose has shade,' He thought to himself. Resting his head on the wooden table Aizawa looked over towards Hizashi and Izuku who were waiting in line to order their ice cream.

'It's like I'm babysitting 2 people.'

With that thought. Aizawa closed his eyes, hoping to catch even the tiniest bit of sleep until the other 2 returned.

While Aizawa was sleeping at the trio's table Present mic was telling some of his heroic stories to Izuku who was soaking up the attention like a sponge.

"And then I used my quirk to stop the bank robber in his tracks," He said, leaving out the fact that his quirk also caused all the windows in the bank to break as well as almost made someone go deaf.

"Wow, your quirk is so cool!" He exclaimed as he jotted all this information down in his hero analysis notebook.

"Yamada-san?"

The duo looked over to see Midnight standing not too far away. Of course she wasn't midnight at the moment. Right now she was Nemuri Kayama sporting a pale blue sundress, white sunglasses, a straw sun hat and white purse. Considered how she was dressed now and how her hero costume was you probably wouldn't have guess that Nermuri and Midnight were the same person. Izuku on the other hand, with his high intellect and great analytical skills was able to deduce that this woman was indeed the pro hero.

"Hi Midnight!" Izuku greeted in a chipper voice and bow.

"Ah! Chibi-might,you've gotten so big!" Nemuri exclaimed as she pulled the child into a hug. This hug however turned into her picking him up and holding him close as she was reluctant to let go due to her love of small, cute things.

"So if he's here where's Toshinori-san?" She asked Hizashi.

"He had some business he had to take care of so he called me and Aizawa over to watch him."

"Excuse me," the three turned there heads towards the teenage girl at the order window, "Sorry but I can um...help who's ever next in line," She said in a shy voice.

"Oh so sorry. I would like a vanilla milkshake, rockyroad in a waffle cone, soft served vanilla ice cream in a small cone with rainbow sprinkles...do you want anything?" Hizashi asked Nemuri.

Nemuri thought for a moment, "I'll take some strawberry ice cream in a cup."

As the girl left to get there ice creams they made small talk with Izuku occasionally chiming in. When she came back she handed them their ice cream (and handed Hizashi Aizawa's shake) and punched a couple of keys on the register.

"That'll be 2000 yen."

Hizashi nodded and shifted the milkshake in his hand so he could grab his wallet only to be stopped by Nemuri.

"I got this one."

Hizashi shook his head, "No Kayama-san I couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

"Nonsense, here hold Izu-chan," She ordered before shoving the child into the man's arms causing him to almost drop the milkshake.

Pulling out 2000 yen she handed it to the girl who after putting it into the register said, "For the record you two are such a cute couple."

"..."

Between the raven haired woman's boisterous laughter and the blondes scrambled to explain himself the teenage girl left work asking herself if it was something she had said.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Aizawa bluntly asked Nemuri when he saw her approaching the table.

Nemuri shrugged, "It seemed like a nice day out, wouldn't you agree? I decided to go on a small walk. What I wasn't expecting was to see Chibi," She said before tousling Izuku's already messy hair. After that the Present Mic and Midnight made idle chit chat while the other two watched.

"Hey, Aizawa-san?" Izuku asked after several minutes of being quiet.

"What?" He replied, barely paying attention.

"Where do babies come from?"

It seemed as though the world had gone silent as whatever conversation Present mic and Midnight had been having had stopped. All of the adults eyes were on Izuku and each face held a different expression.

Aizawa's looked slightly surprised, Yamada was blushing slightly and Midnight, Midnight looked normal.

"Well," She started.

"Eh? You can be serious!" Present mic exclaimed.

"He asked."

"He's 8!"

"Well you can't hide the truth from him forever!"

While those two argued Aizawa grabbed Izuku's hand using his scarf and decided to take the kid for a walk just incase thing's got violent.

Five minutes in and Izuku was oddly quiet. Having a pro hero's full attention usually meant that Izuku would be talking his ear off right abour now but for some reason he wasn't.

"Aizawa-san?"

"Hm?"

"A-are Midnight and present mic fighting because of me?"

Aizawa stopped walking. Where had that come from? He began walking again.

"No."

Silence.

"Oh…"

More silence.

"Why? Do you think they are?" Aizawa asked.

"Well...they didn't start fighting until I asked that stupid question and when I asked Dad earlier he started acting really weird!"

There was a flash of crimson on Izuku's body. Suddenly Aizawa's eyes started to glow red and his scarfs grip on Izuku's hand tightened slightly. Izuku flinched.

"Calm down, your distress is causing your quirk to activate," Aizawa said. After working around children for a couple years he had found out that due to not having as much control over their quirks as adults they tended to activate them subconsciously in certain situations such as stressful ones. Not to mention he didn't want his student to return to normal in pieces.

Izuku grabbed onto the scarf with his other hand as of it were a security blanket of sorts and took a deep breathe in and out. Aizawa watched him repeat this process a couple more times before blinking and losing his scarves grip on the kid. He wouldn't have been able to hold it much longer anyways. He hadn't been expecting he'd have to use his quirk so he hadn't brought any eye drops or protective eye wear.

"Look kid,those two fighting wasn't your fault, they do it all the time. I've had to listen to those two go at it since my time as a student at UA."

Izuku nodded, "Aizawa-san, do you know where babies come from?"

"How about I buy you a new toy if promise to never ask that question again?"

"Okay!"

* * *

A/n: This chapter took longer than expected. I ran into writer's block multiple times and then got slammed with school. That's part of the reason for the rushed ending, I just wanted to get this done! By the way I don't ship Midnight and present mic but I can totally see those two having a brother-sister type relationship. Also, what did you guys think of my try at dad-zawa? I think I did a pretty good job for my first time. Well I got to go to bed so later guys!


	11. Chapter 7 8 9 (See what I did there?)

A/n: Hey guys I'm back. This chapter starts at night during last chapter so Izuku is still 8 for the beginning half. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and is following my story it means a lot :3.

Lokilust- I wrote a premise for each chapter and Izuku getting a pet isn't one of them, sorry.

Gearsky- Sorry about my grammar, I've never been very good at it (just ask my English teacher). I'm steadily improving so that a good thing. One thing I'm confused about though is you said I'm using the term "Whom of which" wrong however when I was looking through last chapter I didn't see that phrase anywhere. Can you tell me which chapter I used it wrong in?

Anonymous Person- I know I shouldn't stress too much about chapter titles but I don't want to break the trend I started with them.

Gokuu the Carrot- Speaking of that story I plan on finishing of that story...eventually. I'm on indefinite hiatus at the moment due to lack of enthusiasm on my part and needing a break. I'm not saying you did but some people who didn't like my story left some...let's say not so nice reviews that I ended up deleting. Its fanfiction, people need to chill. Anyways I'm glad to hear that you enjoy my stories.

I was too lazy to go through and proofread this, also I own nothing.

* * *

Toshinori let out a sigh of relief when he saw his house. It had been a long day. They didn't find any clues or anything regarding the villain Aizawa had told him about. To make matters worse his transformation had run out hours ago so he was stuck walking home at 11 o'clock at night. He swore if his true form wasn't so unappeal he probably would have gotten mugged.

Upon entering his house he was met with the muffled sound of the TV in the living room. Aside from the little light the TV provided the whole house was dark. He walked into the room and saw Yamada passed out of the couch on one side. On the other was Aizawa who had yet to take his eyes off the TV screen. Between the two was Izuku. He was asleep, curled up next against Aizawa's side.

Toshinori cleared his throat awkwardly causing Aizawa to actually look at him.

"About time you got back. It took forever for these two to fall asleep," He said motioned towards the child and adult.

Toshinori chuckled, "I should have warned you Izuku can be quite a handful."

"Tch. You make it sound like this was my first time being around the problem child. I'll give the kid this, his energy rivals Yamada's," He said with a wince when the snoozing pro hero let out a mix between a snort and a snore.

Toshinori smiled briefly before his face became grim as he remembered something important.

"Aizawa, you as well as the rest of UA's might want to be on the lookout. That S rank villain I was sent after, I couldn't find any leads on him which means he's still at large."

Aizawa's body grew rigid. That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"In that case we better double up on patrols, I'll inform the others."

"But-"

"Don't worry about the kid, unless something comes up I'll take day patrol you take night."

Toshinori nodded. He wasn't too keen on sneak around behind his words back. However if it was for his and everyone else's safety, how could he say no. He was a pro hero after all. They needed him.

Just then Izuku eyes fluttered open. Rubbing his tired eyes he could vaguely make out Toshinoris figure in the dim light.

"D- daddy?" He mumbled while he rubbed his eyes.

Toshinori smiled slightly and walked over towards Izuku. He knelt down so he was eye level with the child.

"Hey Izu. Did you have fun?"

Izuku let out a tired "mm-hm" before yawning cutely. Toshinori picked him up with ease deciding it would be best if he just carried Izuku to his room. He was probably too tired to walk anyways. Izuku letting out a groggy moan and nestling his face in the crook of Toshi's neck, only proved his point.

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "We'll see ourselves out," He said glancing at Present Mic who was cuddling a pillow.

"Alright, thank you again Aizawa. Catch you later," Toshinori said before he started his way towards Izuku 's room.

There was a period of silence, followed by a loud THUMP and a startled, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Courtesy of Yamada. Toshinori cracked a smile. How those two coexisted he would never know.

* * *

After the night he had the number one hero was pretty tired and just wanted to stay in and have a lazy day. Izuku on the other hand wanted to do something fun and with a S-rank villain on the loose his father didn't feel comfortable letting the kid go to the park. So movie marathon it was.

They had been taking turns with who got to pick what movie. It was Toshinori's turn so he picked a movie he knew he liked but for the life of him couldn't remember why. All he knew was it was a comedy, that was it.

Toshinori sat next to Izuku as they waited for the movie to start. 10 minutes in a Toshinori realized he had made a terrible mistake.

10 minutes in and during a beach scene one of the girls lost her bikini top revealing her...items. Toshinori spat up blood and almost slapped Izuku in the face went he went to cover the child's eyes and used his other hand to search for the TV remote.

Snatching at it he fumbled for a bit before turning the TV off. He let out a sigh of relief and removed his hand from Izuku's face.

"How much of that did you see?" Toshi asked.

Izuku was quiet for a moment, a pondering look on his face, "Dad, what where those?"

'Oh god. He saw enough.'

"Nothing you need to worry about. How about instead of finishing that movie we go out to eat instead."

"Yay! Okay!" Izuku exclaimed before running out of the room to get ready.

Toshi slouched in his seat on the couch. So much for a lazy day…

* * *

A/n: Sorry its short. I've been busy and this was kind of a filler chapter, I have to document every age though and literally nothing happens at age 9, at least that I remember. Also sorry about all the slices of life. Next chapter will be more...lets say interesting. Later!


	12. In10sive care

A/n: PLEASE READ! Hello everyone, I'm not dead but I do have a couple things to say. First off I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I'm in drama club at school and with the play being in March we have rehearsal almost everyday now. Along with school and work it all just mentally draining. To make things worse I've just been losing interest in My hero academia and in turn, I've lost interest in this story. I still like the show don't get me wrong but their are only so many times I can rewatch a series before I get bored and move on. I won't give up on the story though so bare with me. Thank you for all the support everyone's been giving me, apparently this stories become really popular as of late.

I don't really see a need to respond to any reviews so let get on with the story.

Fun fact: I based the scene in the movie from the last chapter of a scene in one of the American Pie movies. I forget which one.

* * *

The steady beep of a heart monitor. Wires hooked up to machines. And the smell of a bland sterilized room. That was the environment the number one hero was surrounded by.

By now he was used to rooms like these. Whether it was Chiyo's house or an actual hospital. Being who he was he tended to get injured a lot. Coupled with with his previous scars and you had a recipe for someone had quite the medical bill (not that he couldn't handle it, he was a famous hero after all).

This time however it wasn't him that was in the hospital bed. His gaze shifted over to Izuku who lay motionless. IV's running up right arm and a breathing tube attached to him. Toshinori looked at the little hand he was clutching begging with his eyes for anything. A tug. A squeeze. Anything.

Toshinori lowered his gaze. How? How could he have let this happen?

* * *

It started out as a normal Monday morning. People doing what they usually do whether you be a bright eyed child running off to school or a grumpy middle aged man complaining about his boss while on his way to work. In a way it was almost too normal, as if these people lived in a world where quirks didn't exist.

As the crowd of people dispersed as they reached their destination is when Toshinori decided to make his move. He had already finished teaching the hero course for today and was looking for the villain he had been looking for a couple of nights ago. He knew he didn't have too, he had the night watch, but he wanted to find the villain as soon as possible and it wasn't like he had anything better to do with his time.

He had 5 hours until school let out and he had to pick up Izuku. 5 hours to find this S-rank villain. Almost no information. No leads.

He had his work cut out for him.

* * *

"Man I hate being on mopping duty," Kirishima sighed as he placed it back into the closet.

"Look on the bright side, at least it's over now," Hagakure pointed out.

"Yay! Quitting time!" Mina exclaimed before bolting out of the classroom.

"I thought today would never end," Jirou said before taking leave.

Uraraka was ready to leave but stopped and looked back. Izuku was sitting at his desk.

"You coming Deku?"

Izuku looked up and shook his head.

"I'm waiting for Dad. He usually walks home with me."

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Uraraka said before taking her leave.

Izuku glanced at the clock. What was taking so long?

Suddenly the world started shaking. Izuku let out a surprised squeak and fell out of his seat. Just as suddenly as it came it was gone.

'W-what was that?! An earthquake? No...an earthquake wouldn't be that quick. Pulling himself up Izuku glanced out the window and saw an explosion not to far away from the school. Izuku gasped.

"A hero fighting a villian!"

Izuku snached his backpack and went run out of the room when he stopped. His Dad was supposed to pick him up. What if he came here and Izuku was nowhere to be found. Izuku fished out his notebook and pencil. He looked analysis book, then at the desk he had been sitting at and then the window, then at the door, again.

'...Well he is running late. I'll just take a quick look at the fight and be back before he knows it!'

And with that the 10 year old dashed out of the classroom.

* * *

"I got you now!" All Might exclaimed.

He was currently in combat with the S-rank villain he had been searching for. He had found him when he starting causing trouble in the plaza. His quirk? From what All Might could gather the villains quirk was turning into some stone beast of sorts. He was fast, tanky and strong, however he was nothing the number 1 hero couldn't handle.

A crowd was forming, watching the fight with unwavered attention. The police had arrived in hopes of making sure the crowd didn't get too close to the fight. However the crowd was getting rowdy and keeping them at bay was becoming harder and harder.

All Might kneaded the villain in the stomach. The stone monster doubled over in pain and All Might took advantage of that moment of weakness, punching the villain right in the face. The villain was sent back a couple feet but was still standing. By now the crowd was roaring with excitement.

The villian (who called himself Wall) smirked from his side of the battlefield.

"You won't win that easily Mr. Number one hero!" He said before punching the ground causing the earth to tremor like it had moments before. The only difference now was that their was a crowd of people not too far away. The sudden shaking didn't go unnoticed as the already unruly crowd was suddenly brought into a frenzy. It became too much for the police to handle and people started running around aimlessly, taking on a mob mentality if you will.

Amidst the chaos All Mights focus wavered for a moment. Big mistake. The villain in that moment punched All Might hard sending him flying back into a building. Before he could even process what had just happened the villain rushed him again, this time kicking him upwards before punching him in the back.

All Might coughed up blood as he struggled to get back up. The villain appeared in front of him and raised his fist.

"This is the end of All Might!" He yelled as he brought his fist down.

Before it could reach the hero there was a flash of green and red. The hero felt his heart turn to ice when, for a split second he saw Izuku standing in front of him before being crushed by the stone fist.

By the time Izuku reached the fight scene it was complete chaos. The second earthquake caused by the villian just hit and it caused mass hysteria. A normal person would just go back to the school. Izuku though was stubborn, even after he almost got mowed over by a large man who was trying to get as far away from the action as possible, he still wanted to get a look at the fight. He had made it this far, he couldn't go back now.

Finally after much pushing and shoving Izuku was finally able to see the fight. All Might didn't look too good. He could barely stand, his clothes torn and tattered. He even coughed up blood. The clothes, the posture, the blood, he looked almost exactly like-

"This is the end of All Might!" He yelled as he brought his fist down.

All Might! He was gonna kill All Might!

Suddenly without his consent Izuku's quirk activated and his legs started moving towards the villian and hero, only stopping when he was standing between the two. A shield between his hero and certain death.

"IZUKU!"

Where the last words Izuku heard before his world went black.

* * *

Everything after that was a blur. The hero Detroit smashed the villain harder than he probably should have before collected his broken child and dashing off the the closest hospital. His son didn't look good. Blood had been leaking from several spots of his body, he had multiple bruises, broken bones and one of his broken ribs had even punctured a lung. They had almost lost him. Now he was in a coma due to the trauma. The doctors didn't know when he would wake up.

And so here the hero was. His transformation long ago run out. Clutching the small boys non injured hand, praying that he'd open his eyes. That he'd be alright.

Inko, how was he supposed to explain this to her? She knew Izuku had been deaged and was in the hero's care, the school informed her. If the woman didn't die from a heart attack by hearing about what happened today the sight of her mangled son would surely kill her. Just looking at Izuku was killing Toshinori and he wasn't even Izuku's biological father, with these past few days though he might as well be.

No, he didn't have to right to think of the boy as his son. He failed. He failed as a parent. Parents are supposed to protect their children and he couldn't even do that. If he had just paid more attention to the villain then maybe he wouldn't be a hospital room next to a comatose Izuku.

"Izuku, my boy, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I promise I won't make the same mistake. Just please, open your eyes."

"..."

Toshinori lowered his head. He sat there is silence for a few minutes before he felt something. The hand he was holding gave a weak squeeze.

Toshinori's head shot up. Izuku's body twitched slightly before his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a couple times, his eyes unfocused and dazed.

"Izuku," Toshinori gasped with relief.

Izuku's drowsy gaze shifted over to Toshinori, "D-dad," He rasped his voice weak.

Toshinori almost started crying out of sheer happiness, "Yes, I am here."

He placed a gentle hand on Izuku's forehead, moving the curly locks from his face. Izuku leaned into the touch.

"Dad, are you All Might?"

Toshinori blinked rapidly. Izuku figured it out? He should have guessed. After all he was a pretty smart kid. Still that didn't change the fact that a 10 year old found out.

Toshinori sighed and used the hand that had been holding Izuku's to place on the back of his head. A nervous habit of his.

"You figured it out, huh?"

Izuku smiled sleepily, "Of 'orse," he said with slurred speech. The drugs the doctors loaded him up on where taking a toll, "You're both my hero's."

Toshinori smiled and gently ruffled Izuku messy hair.

"Go to sleep my boy. I'll be here when you wake up,"

Izuku didn't even get to respond before his green eyes fluttered shut. Toshinori's smile fell once Izuku was asleep. He wouldn't let this happen again. He couldn't.

He would never forgive himself.

* * *

A/n: I started writing this in what? January? February? And just finished. This was a chapter I was really looking forward to because of how much of a turning point it is for the story in my opinion. Anyways I'm going to go, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long but I can't promise anything. Also this chapter was a little rushed because I felt bad for not updating for so long. I'm gonna go now, later guys.


	13. Everything goes down hi11

A/n:Um….I'm back. Alright you guys deserve an explanation for where I've been for the past couple months. I just got busy with life. I wanted to focus on my senior year, school comes first and good news I graduated. I'm also currently looking for a job since my old one was….bad. That doesn't mean quicker uploads but it does mean I actually have time to edit now. I also want to say thank you for everyone's support. I had been feeling uninspired and because of your patience I'm able to come back to writing with fresh ideas. Speaking of coming back to writing I came back to 346 favorites and 419 followers! You guys made me choke on my drink when I saw that! Wow! Uh, I'm just get on with the responding to reviews before my ramblings lead to a speech!

Ardent Aspen- Izuku survived due to having One for All activated when he was hit.

CareBearCara101- That won't be brought up in the story because I do have a basic outline of what I'm going to do in the story and that's not in it and Bakugou has evolved as a character since then both in the show and in this fanfic. Bringing that up would lead to pointless drama with no character development, at least in this story it would.

AP-Production- I'm actually running out of puns so these might be stretching it :/

Special thanks to Yakarin. That message you sent was super sweet and helped motivate me!

Without further ado, I own nothing.

* * *

That night Izuku was allowed to go home from the hospital. They were going to keep him there overnight but due to the circumstances of him being a deaged teen and his rapidly increasing health his doctor gave his departure the okay while also giving his guardian some medication to help with any pain Izuku might have and his business card so he had a number to call regarding questions or concerns.

From the moment Izuku woke up he noticed a shift in his father's behavior. For starters, he was stricter than usual, practically putting Izuku on house arrest and not letting him set one foot outside when he asked about going to the park. He was also clingier than usual, checking up on Izuku every 30 minutes or so as if he expected him to die if he left him alone for an hour. He couldn't escape this at school either because, well, he didn't go to school today. Izuku had been told by Toshinori that U.A was letting them take the rest of the week off to ensure no more 'incidents' happened. Izuku loved his dad but he loved his independence as well. He was 11 for god sake it wasn't like he was some helpless toddler!

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Izuku looked up from the notebook he had been venting his frustrations in and over at the clock on the wall. It hadn't even been 20 minutes and already his dad was checking up on him.

"Come in!"

Toshinori poked his head in through the door.

"Just checking in on you my boy. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Dad," Izuku said, trying to ignore the slight annoyance he felt at being smothered so much.

"Okay. Just making sure. If you need me I'm right down the hall."

"Okay Dad."

Toshinori left, closing the door behind him. Izuku turned his attention back to his notebook. He flipping to the page about All Might and frowned. For years, **years,** he had been idolizing All Might. Then in turns out the guy he all but worshiped like a god was his father all along. For so long Izuku had dreamed of meeting him, maybe even being able to have a conversation with him. At this moment however, all Izuku wanted to do was get away from the guy.

* * *

Toshinori opened the fridge and realized he forgot to go grocery shopping this week. All that remained in the fridge was a ketchup bottle, a carton containing two eggs and a bottle of soda. Unless he was planning on feeding the kid one singular egg with a glass of off brand pop then it looked like the two would have to venture outside the home.

'Great, just what I needed to happen. Calm down, as long as I keep him close he'll be fine I haven't used up my daily time limit on One for All yet. If push comes to shove I'll just activate my quirk.'

"Izuku! We're going out for dinner so get ready!" He called down the hallway.

"Okay!" Came Izuku's reply.

About 5 minutes later Izuku emerged from his room wearing his street clothes, eager to leave the house that was starting to feel more like a prison. The only place that Toshinori could think to go was a family restaurant that was 30 minutes away, meaning they would have to travel to the main part of town and take the subway. So many things could go wrong yet Toshinori pushed his parental fears aside and the two ventured into the outside world.

Once the two got outside Toshinori immediately grabbed Izuku's hand, ignoring the child's protests of, "Dad!" and "I'm not a little kid anymore!" As they got to a more populated area Toshinori became hyper-aware of the people around him. He was constantly on the lookout for danger. This was one of the busiest times of the day and he wasn't taking any chances.

With Toshinori constantly looking out for external dangers he didn't realize his sons increasing agitation at his overprotective tendencies. Izuku knew he was just trying to protect him but this was too much. He was treating him like a little kid. He knew what he did was a little reckless but wasn't his father, All Might always preaching about heroism and stuff?

When the two reached the subway it was fairly barren. Izuku and Toshinori took their seat. The two sat in awkward silence as the subway started moving.

"Is something wrong, Izuku? Your rather quiet today," Toshinori asked.

Izuku sighed. It was now or never.

"Dad, I don't need you to hold my hand. I'm fine, really!" Izuku exclaimed. He even rolled up his sleeve and show Toshinori his arm to ensure that he was indeed, fine.

"Izuku," Toshinori started only to be cut off.

"I know you're trying to protect me but I'm 11 years old I can take care of myself," Izuku continued. He was wearing a sympathetic smile hoping his father would understand and loosen up a little. Unfortunately for him that wasn't going to happen.

"Izuku, the world is a dangerous place-"

"I know, but Japan is one of the safest countries in the world!"

"I'm sure it was at one point but with the introduction of quirks things have changed. The world isn't as safe as it used to be."

"Yeah, but that's what heroes are for! Hero's like you, All Mi-" Izuku was able to exclaimed before Toshinori clamped his hand over his mouth and harshly shushed him. Toshinori looked around the subway hoping that little outburst didn't attract any attention. When he was sure they were in the clear he removed his hand from Izuku's face.

"Keeping your voice down!" Toshinori whispered harshly, "That's the other problem, you just knowing my identity puts a target on your back. Imagine if a villain somehow found out you had a connection to me…"He trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"Yeah but I have my quirk to protect me," Izuku argued.

"Yeah, and whose quirk is it similar to proving that you have some sort of connection to me. And, what happened last time you used it," Toshinori said these questions more like facts. Izuku's smile faltered.

"Still it's not fair! Other kids my age get to go outside by themselves without their parents!" Izuku exclaimed in frustration.

"That's because they don't-"

"Don't what? Have a crazy overprotective dad? Seriously, you let me go out on my own with Uraraka-san and the others before! Why can't I hang out with them now!"

"Because I said so! This conversation is over!" Toshinori snapped sternly, glaring at his charge. Izuku glared back and was about to say something else, before he could however the subway stopped and he was hastily whisked off.

Within 5 minutes of walking they reached the restaurant. It was one of those wait to be seated places so while the two waited Izuku suddenly ripped his hand out of Toshinori's grip.

"Izuku," He growled out, warning the child.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, or do I need my daddy's help with that too," He mocked before angrily stomping away. His father didn't follow and Izuku was thankful the man was at least letting him do _this_ on his own.

When he got to the bathroom he finally vent out his frustrations.

"What a jerk! 'Because I said so' just because he's my dad doesn't mean he can control my life! I could go out without him before, then suddenly I saved his life and everything changes, this is so unfair! Plus it's not like I died or anything! God, he's being such a-"

"Whoa kid, that's some crazy power you got going on their."

Izuku looked up mid angry ramble/rant to see a man he hadn't seen before standing on the other side of the bathroom. The man was tall and dressed in all black with matching sunglasses. It seemed out of place for someone so sketchy to be in a family restaurant of all places. Izuku suddenly felt something warm traveling through his body and yelped in surprise when he saw his body covered in red veins. He had subconsciously channeled 'One for All" during his rant. Good thing the guy called him out or else he could have caused some serious damage. Izuku took some deep breathes to calm himself down, allowing him to deactivate his quirk.

"Man, I could really use someone like you in the ring," The man continued.

"I'm sorry, my father told me never to talk to strangers," Izuku responded warily.

"Are you really gonna let your dad control who you talk to, the very think you were complaining about just a minute ago?"

The man did have a point, still Izuku was cautious. The man decided to continue.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Tanaka Kaito," He said bowing.

Izuku hesitantly repeated the action, "Midoriya Izuku."

Kaito smiled, "Midoriya Izuku. Man, I could really use a kid like you at the ring."

"The ring? What's that?" Izuku asked.

Kaito smile widened, "I'm glad you asked. The ring is a underground fighting ring where people face off against each other using their quirks. I'm a manager there and I could really use someone like you on my team."

Izuku blinked a couple times. A underground fighting ring? That sounded a lot like-

"Hey!" Izuku exclaimed when the realization hit him, "I thought using your quirk to fight was illegal unless it was being used for self-defense or heroic purposes."

"It is but your young, your supposed to rebel a little. Look, really going to let others control your life? Not to mention think of all the potential that's being wasted."

Izuku didn't respond. He had a bad feeling about all this. Kaito looked out his watch and gasped.

"Would you looked at the time. I have to get going. You can allow that fool to control everything you do in life if you want but if you ever change your mind just give me a call," He said holding out his card. Izuku remained quiet, however he took the card nonetheless. Just as suddenly as he appeared Kaito was gone. Izuku gave the card a once over before stuffing it in his pocket.

* * *

Dinner was a bit awkward. You could feel the tension radiating off of father and son as they ate. Neither wanted to be the first to break the silence that hung around them. Izuku was wordlessly picking at his food when he noticed the juice in his glass start to vibrate. Suddenly all the glass in the restaurant shattered, including the windows. The patrons in the restaurant all took cover under their tables. In the distance they could hear sirens.

'It must be another villain attack!' Izuku thought. He looked over at Toshinori who looked tense but hadn't moved to go out and investigate what had just happened.

"Dad, other people could be in trouble! You have to help them!" Izuku exclaimed.

Toshinori shook his head, "If I leave you'll have no one to protect you!"

There was a deafening sound that sounded like a explosion. Everyone covered their ears. When it died down Izuku looked at Toshinori expectantly.

"Dad!"

Toshinori made no effort to move.

"Fine then! If your not going to help them then I will!" Izuku exclaimed. Before Toshinori could stop him Izuku dashed out from under the table and into the streets.

The streets where covered in cracks, it appeared that the villain had some sort of noise quirk, similar to Present Mic which must have been what caused all the glass to break back in the restaurant. The streets were surprisingly barren. It seemed like anyone who had been outside had gone and taken cover once the attack started.

"Help! Somebody please! Help!"

Izuku's head whipped in the direction the voice was coming from. He ran over and saw a young woman in her early 20's. Her leg was caught under a fallen lamppost.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" Izuku grabbed onto the lamppost and activated One For All so he would be strong enough to lift it. He knew it would also break his arm but he couldn't just leave her like this. The woman suddenly let out a loud scream.

"Behind you!"

Izuku turned around and saw the villain standing their. He was wearing a black sweatshirt that was open revealing armor and black pants. What was most notable about the villian were his headphones and small speakers placed on his pants, shoes and jacket.

"Hey squirt! Don't you know it's dangerous to be out during a villian attack? You might get hurt!" The villain said with a smirk.

"Y-you don't s-scare me," Izuku said forcing a smile on his face. Despite his words he was terrified and shaking like a leaf. He would never admit it however. Especially not in front of a villain and not when someone needed his help. He had to be brave!

The villian let out a laugh, "You got guts kid. Too bad I don't have enough patience to deal with you."

The villain opened his mouth ready to let out a destructive sound probably thought Izuku was too scared to move, however he had a plan. He was going to use his quirk to give himself a speed-boost and punch the guy in the stomach right before he had a chance to unleash his attack. Just as Izuku was about to put his plan into action he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and was suddenly on top of a building. Startled he looked up and saw All Might had grabbed him and the woman just as the villian let out a ear piercing screech, causing damage to some building in the process.

"Are you two alright?" All Might asked Izuku and the woman.

"Y-you're All….All Mi-" The woman managed to say before fainting.

"Ack! Miss!" Izuku exclaimed.

"She'll be fine she just fainted from shock. Are you alright though?" The hero asked, quickly looking the boy over for injuries.

"I-I'm fine," Izuku said. All Might chopped Izuku on the head. Not enough to severely injure him but but just enough to make it hurt. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the spot that had been whacked.

"Bring this woman inside and get her some help. You and I are going to have a talk when we get home," All Might said before jumping off the building to face the villain.

* * *

"What you did was incredibly dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!" Toshinori angrily yelled. He was pacing back and forth in front of Izuku who was sitting in front of him on the couch. Toshinori had hoped pacing would calm him down a little, however it had little effect on his current mood. The kid almost gave him a heart attack!

"It was better than just laying there and doing nothing! A villain was attacking you're supposed to stop them!" Izuku argued back, "If I hadn't done anything who knows what could have happened to that lady!"

"Another pro hero would have saved her! You're my son I have to protect you too!"

Izuku could not believe his dad right now! With a irritated huff he got up and started to storm away.

"Hey! Get back here young man! Take one more step and you're grounded!" Toshinori yelled.

Izuku stopped when he got to his doorway. He whipped around to face Toshinori. A mix of both rage and sorrow was present in his eyes as well as tears he refused to let fall.

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE! YOU ALREADY TOOK AWAY MY INDEPENDENCE AND FREEDOM! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Izuku screamed before slamming his bedroom door shut.

Toshinori expression now had another expression mix in their. Guilt. He had hurt the very person he was trying to protect. He walked up to the child's bedroom door and placed his hand on the door handle only to pull it away. No. He would let him be for now.

On the other side of the door Izuku was on his bed softly sobbing. That was it, he was done being treated like some puppet! He sniffled, wiped his eyes and grabbed his cellphone. Taking out the card he had been given he dialed the number.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice.

Izuku sniffled one more time before answering.

"Tanaka-san, it's Izuku. I'm in."

* * *

A/n: Man this chapter too so long to write! I ended up getting writers block at one point and had to rewrite part of the chapter. Uh, I wanted to say something else but I'm kind of tired so I can't remember it right now, if it comes to me later I'll add it. I can't say when the next chapter will be released because I do have a life outside of this (I know! I'm just as surprised as you are). A lot of people are asking me if I need ideas for this story and I don't I actually have a very loose guide of the direction I want to take with each chapter so don't worry guys! I do need ideas for puns though so pm me with any you might have! I gotta edit this so bye guys and thanks for your patience.


End file.
